Beyblade: The Vampire Chronicles
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Set five months after G-Revolution. When Max decides to finally admits his true feelings towards Kai, his world is thrown into chaos as he discovers a dark secret about Kai which will challenge both boys and their friends as they go through the many trials, tribulations and shocking revelations that will change their lives forever... Rated M for Yaoi, violences and sex
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any rights or copyrights to Beyblade**

**This story is set five months after Beyblade G-Revolution **

This is the story about how Max admits his feelings to Kai which will lead to a whole bunch of life changing events...

**Chapter 1 – Birthdays and Secrets**

After the G-Revolution team won the world champions, their lives had gone back to normal, bladders around the globe were preparing for the next champions as well challenging Tyson and the gang to take their place as the champions. The team had settled together in massive apartment just outside their town, they had been enjoying the luxury live without the intense beyblade battles and tournaments...

Tyson and Daichi were still at each other throats with Daichi never ending challenges to take Tyson's place as the number one champion. Ray was balancing between spending time with the White Tigers, Tyson and the others and beyblading. Kenny was focusing on new beyblade designs as well keeping up with his academics as well as helping Tyson improve on his school work.

Kai was focusing on studies, beyblading and oath to his role as the heir of Hiwatari Enterprise. As for Max he increasing his beyblade skills as well as dealing with inner most feelings, deeper problems that he had finally come to terms with, feelings that he had for Kai... Unknown to his friends, Kai had a darker secret of his own

* * *

It was a cool night in a familiar city, the hometown of the Bladebreakers/G-revolution team, the streets were covered in lights and noise, crowds of people walking along the streets, socializing with each others. people were buying and selling products and items, in the parks kids were having bey battles with each other, the area was covered in young bladers.

In the more quiet area just outside of the city, cars were driving down the road, a few people were walking along the street. at the end of the street was a large apartment, it looked more like a hotel. This was the new home of Tyson and the gang, they had been living there for nearly 3 months, apart from Daichi and Tyson constantly arguing with each other, everything were pretty much peaceful.

On the apartment area that they were staying in one of the rooms, a familiar blonde was laying on his bed in his room. he was in complete darkness, staring into space deep in his own thoughts, he had a depressed look on his face...

**(Max's POV)**

_**How do you explain to your friends and family that you're attracted to girls and boys, especially when that boy is one of your closest friends and team mate? It's been over five month the last Beyblade world tournament with Tyson becoming the champion once again, and we were all improving on our skills to get even stronger than before.**_

_**These last few months I have allowed myself to come to terms about my sexuality and my feelings to towards my friend. But how can I confess how I feel about Kai... He and I were so different, we were natural opposites. Still I couldn't help the way I felt about him, I wanted to tell him so badly how I felt, I wanted to release all emotions out to him, but... I was afraid, afraid of how he would react... Would he hate me? Would he tell the others...? **_

_**No**_** matte****r**_** the reason, today was the day... I would Kai that I was in love with him... no matter how I would feel about his reaction...**_

I had been staring at ceiling in my room for the last hour thinking about how I would tell Kai about my feelings for him, I was simply laying on my bed deep in my own thoughts, the questions kept riddling through my mind. Suddenly my bedroom began knocking, someone was there...

**''****I'm coming, just hold on'' **I said as I got off my bed and walked over to the door and slowly opened it to see Tyson with a grin on his face

**''Hey Max, I thought I'd find you here'' **he said scratching the back of his head with a smile, he was wearing his usual clothing

**''Oh, hey Tyson, Did you want me for something, I was... busy'' **I said to him lying about what I was doing, suddenly he grabbed my arm

**''Wait, were are we going? Tyson, let go'' **I said struggling as he dragged me from my room, I questioned where he was taking me

He took me into the living room, all the lights were turned off, it was completely quiet... Suddenly all the lights turned on, confetti went flying in the air as everyone came out of their hiding places, the table was covered in food, there were decorations hanging from the ceiling...

**''****Surprise****!****!****! Happy Birthday Max****!''** There all said shouting with smiles on their faces

_**I couldn't believe it?... I had completely forgotten my own birthday, it had slipped my mind... It was kinda embarrassing for someone to forget your own birthday**_

I smiled with joy as everyone rushed over to me, they all surrounding me while I looked completely surprised at them, suddenly Tyson put me in a headlock rubbing my head with other hand, I smiled as tried to break free while he smiled

**''Happy Birthday Bro! Your officially 15 buddy'' **he said with a grin on his face as i tried to get out of his headlock, finally I broke out of his lock and put my arm

**''Come on, let's go! Were gonna be late'' **he said pulling me out of my room and dragging me down the hallway into our living room around his shoulder and smiled

**''Thanks Tyson, thank you all of you, this is really great'' **I said thanking my friends for the surprise party, I looked around and realized that Kai wasn't here

**''Hey, where's Kai?'' **I asked the others, Tyson had a glare on his face, as the others looked in other direction

**''We haven't seen him all day, I sent him out to pick up so things for your birthday, but he said he needed to something else, so...'' **Ray was saying before Tyson interrupting him

**''So I had to go out and get it myself... That guy is just one big grump!'' **Tyson said complaining about Kai's actions, while the others laughed at his complaints

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Elsewhere in the most upper class area of the city, on a private lane of house was a large luxury mansion was the home of the Hiwatari family. This was the resident of Kai and his grandfather, inside the estate in a large hallway, everything surrounded by darkness with faint candle lights forming a circle of fire. men and women wearing black robes with a special crest on the robes were performing some kind of ritual. One of the men within the circle was Kai's grandfather Voltaire, the man who made Kai's life a misery throughout his childhood. All the cult members were chanting a spell as smoke began to rise up into the air, it was changing colors until finally the smoke dove into the center where a young teen boy who was crouched down in the center on his knees, he had cuts and bruises all over him...

It was Kai! He looked like he had been attacked by a wild animal, his eyes were dilated, his mouth was dry as he was slowly and quietly gasping for air, his entire body was heavy from exhaustion. This mystical smoke had surrounded Kai as he began to breathe in the vapor as his body and symptoms began to change as he continued to inhale the mist. Kai began to rive in pain as the hooded members watched in wonder, his light purple pupils that were dazed widen as they changed into a pair of bloody red eyes that glowed in the darkness. His muscles began to tighten and swell and double in size, his veins were pulsating glowing brightly red. His nails grew sharper as they cracked the ground beneath them and his top canines grew longer... His body had transformed from human... to vampire!

**''Excellent! The mist seems to have a forced Kai to transform into his full vampire form'' **Voltaire said with a sinister grin looking as his grandson was forced into his transformation

**''Yes, instead of changing from human to vampire at will, our gas forces the ones to be forced into vampire form'' **one of the hooded men said as he examined Kai

**''It also seems that the side effects are more promising that we anticipated... the enhanced super strength which is more powerful than vampire strength, hyper alertness...'' **a hooded woman said as she pulled out a chart board marking down of Kai's symptoms as another hooded person interrupted her

**''Yes those side effects are good... However the gas is having a violent effect on his blood, note the glowing red veins and pupils, and he has become more savage, more animal-like'' **the hooded man said as he walked closer to Kai as he looked closer at Kai as he was acting more feral, his eyes were twitching as he kept looking around the area

**''This is why the gas is a by product of magic and science my friends... We can fully develop a more stronger, accurate gas that will not only strengthen the abilities of a vampire, it will increase the mental strength of vampire... making them more resistant to their blood lust'' **a hooded man who removed his robes, revealing him to wear a white lab coat, sunglasses and latex gloves

**''You sound very confident of your abilities professor? This gas was originally designed to suppress a vampire's blood lust... But now we can use it to create an army of super vampires'' **Voltaire said as explained the purpose for the gas

**''Yes Lord Voltaire... It will be our legacy, humanity will tremble before us and we will control the vampire society... You two, take the young master to his room until the effects wear off... I can examine him once his body returns to normal'' **the scientist commanded as two hooded men dragged Kai away to his room

* * *

Yes... Kai was a vampire, his whole family were vampires, they were the creatures in human bodies that drink the blood of humans to survive. The vampires were led by the purebreds: The first vampires, the ones who were born as vampires with no human DNA in there bloodline, the most powerful of all vampires. Centuries ago some purebreds mixed with humans creating less stronger vampires who had human DNA known as noble vampires.

The vampire society decided that to ensure the safety for both races, the humans would remain oblivious to the existence of vampires. Today the society of vampires is made up of a 'hand full' of purebred families, many noble vampires and humans that were turned into vampires. Humans that were aware of the vampires defended the human race from any vampires who tried to attack were known as the hunters.

The vampire and hunter councils made a treaty to ensure peace between the two races... However many corrupt vampire families wanted to rule over the human, they saw them as inferior beings to the vampires. These families were responsible for turning humans into vampires so the human vampires would attack, leading to many conflicts between hunters and vampires.

Today many vampire are disgraced when a human and a vampire are together, they consider it a taboo to mix human with vampires... Kai's father was a young vampire noble and his mother... was human. Kai was born as a human with vampire DNA, but once he turned 16 his vampire side was awaken by his grandfather, Kai was classed as a human vampire. His grandfather never approved of his existence due to his mother being human, so once Kai became a vampire, he began using him for his experiments that would him gain control of the vampire society...

* * *

**1 Hour later...**

Kai woke up to find himself his bedroom, he had been asleep since the hooded men dragged into his room. Almost every night Kai was subjected to his grandfather's experiments, Voltaire told him that he was paying for his father's betrayal and his mother's humanity. These procedures and torture made Kai's heart more darker and darker, he struggled even more as he refused to drink blood, in the last 3 months since he became a vampire, he hadn't attacked anyone or taken blood which was making him more weaker with each passing day.

**(Kai's POV)**

**_The experiments seemed to have stopped for now... No matter what, I will not become a monster... I will Never drink Blood!_**

**Just then I heard my mobile phone ringing, I looked at it to see that I had 14 miss calls and 2 messages. All the calls were from Tyson and Ray, and I opened the first message which was from Ray.**

_Kai, it's Ray listen where are you?_

_You were supposed to pick up some of Max's birthday party, we've been trying to call you all day. Call me when you get this text_

**''Damn it... Max'' **I forgot it was his birthday today, My grandfather called as I was on my way to get Max's things, I had completely forgotten

**I quickly jumped out of my bed, everything was dizzy and my legs were trembling, I always got this feeling after that gas was used on me... Once I got my jacket on I quickly picked up an envelop with a card in it and left the mansion. I made my way back to the apartment for Max's party. I was wasn't in the right state of mind, I just kept getting weaker and weaker which day.**

**''No... I will never drink blood... never'' **I said to myself as I was walking down the road, my body felt so heavy as I was slightly struggling to breathe

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Kai was deep in his own thoughts as he continued down the road to make his way to the apartment. It was so difficult for him, he wanted to for fill his promise that him would one day succeed as the owner for Hiwatari Enterprise and to continue beyblading with friends and become stronger. But it seemed that his grandfather was doing everything in his power to ruin Kai's life, but he still refused to give up. No matter what he did to him, Kai will not submit to his grandfather's sadistic rule as he continued into the city to make his way home.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone, hope you liked the first chapter of my beyblade fanfic, really like how this story progressing. Like my Inazuma eleven story, I'm using vampires in this story, the idea came to me when I was watching Vampire Knight by using pure bloods, noble vampires etc. Anyway I'll have a new chapter for this story up and running by weekend or next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Memories of the young vampire hunter**

It was about 11 pm, as the city was bathed in neon lights and drowned in the noise of cars and city people, back at apartment Max's birthday party was ending, their friends were leaving, the floor was covered in confetti, the living room looked like a battle ground. Max had completely enjoyed himself, however throughout the entire night he kept looking out for Kai, he wanted to use this event to confess his feelings to him but he had been in for whole night. He felt slightly depressed that Kai didn't show up for the party at all, he was wondering where he was for the whole day...

Hilary, Ray and Kenny were cleaning up the mess that they and guest left in there living room while Tyson was looking around for something and Daichi was asleep on the sofa buried in junk rubbish and discarded party items. Hilary started to get annoyed with two as they did nothing she had that anime anger expression as stopped her cleaning put her arms on her hips and walked to Tyson and the sleeping Daichi, they were both completely oblivious that she was there.

**''What you are doing Tyson? You and Daichi are supposed to be cleaning up with us'' **Hilary demanded as Daichi was still asleep, Tyson turned to her

**''I'm looking for Dragoon, I had it in here in the living room and know I can't find it'' **he said explaining why he wasn't cleaning up, while she just sighed

**''Well that's what happens when you don't put your things away, how many times has this happened?'' **she asked her friend as he continued to looked for his beyblade

**''Four times, but that's not the point... I know Dragoon is somewhere in here?'' **he said slightly embarrassed as he pulled out all the sofa and threw the couch sofa of the chairs looking his beyblade

**_Tyson... Above you..._**

Tyson heard a familiar calling out to him in his mind, just then he looked above to a bookshelf and put his hand on top and found... Dragoon! He smiled looking at his bey as the bit-beast chip shined a blue light. The voice that told him to look above was Dragoon, the dragon bit-beast spirit and his partner that living within his bey.

**''Nice to have you back Dragoon...'' **he said to himself smiling as he placed his bey back into his pocket and walked past Hilary and went to help the others clean

Hilary then turned to Daichi and shook him off the sofa, he jumped up from the ground and glared at her and walked into kitchen to help the others, she smirked and walked in behind him as they continued to clean their home. Meanwhile Max was in his room getting dressed, he had just come out of the shower, the others told him just to relax while clean up the mess.

He was wearing light green shorts, he was looking for a shirt to wear as he was shirtless with his towel around his neck, he was wearing a strange pedant around his neck as well, he was playing with it as he looked for a top to wear. Max had a slightly depressed look on his face when he fiddled with his pedant, it brought up some bad memories for him, the only problem was that he couldn't remember why the pedant made him feel him so sad, but he couldn't bear to part with it.

Max hung his towel on a hook and opened his bedroom door and went towards kitchen to look for a shirt, just then he heard the main door begin to unlock...

**(Kai's POV)**

**(a few seconds earlier...)**

**_I arrived at the apartment door, I took my key out of my pocket and started to unlock the door, I really wasn't in the mood to hear Tyson complain. My head was in so much pain, all I wanted to do was to go to sleep..._  
**

**_I unlocked and slowly opened the door as took a deep breath, the first image a saw... Was Max, he was just standing in the hallway by his bedroom door, he just had his shorts on, he was wearing so kind of pedant and that that he covered with his hand, suddenly his cheeks were blushing_ pink...**

**''Hey Max... Happy birthday, sorry I missed your party... Something came up'' **I said apologising for missing his birthday because of my grandfather torture experiments, while he was still blushing for some reason

**''It's okay, don't worry about it Kai, I'm sure you had a good reason... It's fine'' **He said rubbing the back of his head as he smiled at me

**''Oh, that reminds me... Here you go, this is for you, it was all I could get you on a short notice'' **I said as pulled out an envelop and gave it to him

**''Thanks a lot Kai, I'll just put this in my room'' **He said thanking me as he opened his door and placed it on a dresser and close his door back

**''So... How was the party, did many people come?'' **I asked him about the party wondering how it went without me

**''Oh a lot of people came... Lee and the other white tigers, Michael, Ricky and the other PPB All Starz, some other guests. It was really great'' **he said explaining who came and how the party went

**''Okay... Listen Max, I'm really tired, I'm just gonna go to sleep. Could you mind not telling Tyson and the others that I'm here, please?'' **I asked him not to let the others that I just came in so I didn't have to hear Tyson complain

**''Yeah, I can understand that Kai... You go to sleep, I won't let the others know you're here... I'll see you in the morning'' **he said with a smile as he walked off into the kitchen

**As soon as he left to the kitchen I yawned slightly and walked towards my bedroom door, I gently opened my door and walked into a familiar room. There wasn't much that I could see due to the fact that it was pitch black, however even if in the darkness I could see the most comfortable sight of my bed. The simple cotton sheet and soft pillows always made me feel at home.**

**Especially when compared to luxury silk sheets and double mattress at mansion that felt cold and unwanted compared to this fond sight. I sighed with relief and slowly fell onto the springy mattress, I was smiling, which strangely enough Tyson and those guys would say is completely weird for me. I sat up on my bed and took off my shoes and placed them by the doorway and then tossed my jacket of the floor...**

**''Finally... Peace and rest'' **I said to myself laying flat down on my bed, staring at my celling slowly starting to close my eyes and drift off into my slumber

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Kai laid spread out on his bed as he began to fall asleep, he was wearing light blue jeans ad his purple top and his black gloves, he looked so peaceful and relaxed in his sleep. The moonlight crept out from behind the curtains of his bedroom window and reflected on his face as it shined in the moon's unique light. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Max was by one of the sides looking through a pile of clothes for shirt to wear, just then Tyson walked into the kitchen to see his friend...

**''Oh, hey Max? What are you doing in here... And why are you shirtless?'' **Tyson asked his friend curious why he was here

**''Hey Tyson, I'm just looking for a shirt to wear... What are you doing in here?'' **the blonde teen asked his friend what he was doing in the kitchen

**''I'm just getting something to eat, Ray's in the shower and Hilary, chief and Daichi are in the living room, were just watching a film...'' **he said answering his friend explaining that he was looking for food... again

**''Tyson, you had fives slices of cakes, four helpings of food and extras during the party... Don't you ever stop being hungry?'' **the boy asked his friend giggling at him

**''Hey, like I always say? A strong blader needs to eat a lot of food to be strong, I have to be as strong as Dragoon you know'' **Tyson said with a smile

**''Oh I see, so I guess I should eat more food to be as strong as my Draciel right?''** he asked Tyson with a grin on his face with Tyson grinning himself

**''Exactly birthday boy, now your getting it... Hey when your done in here come watch the film with us okay?''** he said carrying a mountain stack of junk food with him as smiled at Max and left to the living room

**''That Tyson... Never ceases to amaze me with his crazy appetite''** Max said to himself with a faint smile as he once again fiddled with his pendant, then he continued to look for a shirt to wear

After a minute or so, Max found his dark blue night shirt with light green streaks running through the shirt, he put the shirt on and then put the pile of clean clothes neatly back together again, and then left the kitchen and joined the others in the living room. Hilary, Kenny and Max were sitting on the main sofa and Tyson and Daichi were sitting on the second sofa while they were watching the film.

Tyson and Daichi were arguing over the food that Tyson had brought in earlier, they were pulling the boxes and bags of snacks from each other like a pair of little kids. Hilary looked at them disapproving while Max smiled at their actions, Kenny was completely ignoring them as he continued to type away on Dizzy. Just then Ray walked into the living room, he was wearing his night clothing, he greeted his friends and took a seat on the sofa with Daichi and Tyson.

The friends continued to watch to the film, while Kai slept in his room without the others (minus Max) not knowing he was there ending the day to Max's birthday...

* * *

**(The next morning...)**

The sun rose high into the sky as it's radiant sunlight began shine all over the city, reflecting lights over the buildings, it was morning for the busy city and it's inhabitance, the adults on their way to work, open their shops, buy and sell their products. Kids were heading out to beaches for summer, and to see and to get involved in the latest bey battles at the official beyblade battle parks all over the city.

At the apartment, the sunlight had touched and gone beyond the building, as the G-revolution team prepared for their daily summer routines. Ray and Hilary were in the kitchen getting a start on breakfast as the smell fried eggs, boiled rice and pork had covered the atmosphere of room. Kenny was on dizzy making some upgrades and improvements on Dragoon and Drigger enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning.

Tyson was in a deep sleep, his snoring was echoing throughout his entire room, as the sunlight shined through in his room. Daichi was also still asleep in his room, drooling on his pillow, his snoring was just as loud as Tyson's. In the room next door, was Max he had woken up a few minutes ago and already dressed, he was wearing V-Force clothing, he had a bright smile on his face as opened his curtains letting the sunlight in.

In the last room by the front door, Kai was still half awake in his bed, trying to block the sunlight that was shining in his face, he grumbled in his sleep as he slowly began to fully awoken from his sleep. The young teen sat up in his bed slightly rubbing his eyes, the sunlight really irritated Kai since he had become a vampire, still even though he saw Tyson and the others as his family, their still didn't know about his secret... Except Ray

Ray had found out about Kai's secrets a few weeks before Kai became a vampire...

**(Flashback)**

_It was a dark and cold night over the city, the wind blew heavily as the trees danced in the violent wind, on a quiet road was a familiar teen walking along the dark road. It was Ray, he was carrying some bags with equipment and food, he was in a peasant mood with a faint smile on his face. Just then he heard something ahead of him. It sounded like some sort of commotion, whatever it was he could hear it coming closer towards him, Ray could see the image of two sets of shadows coming his way, he gently placed his bags on the ground and braced himself for whatever was coming._

_Just then a woman sprinted out from the corner, her clothes were all ripped apart, her hair was messing, she was sweating with exhaustion and... blood over her shirt. She turned to slowly to see Ray, their eyes meet, his golden eyes met with her... Blood lust eyes, she was a vampire, the creature in human form, that survives by drinking the blood of humans. Ray rushed to the woman's aid unknowing that he was in grave danger..._

_**''Hey are you okay! What happened, who did this to you?''** __Ray said as went to the woman's side, he gently placed his hands are her shoulders, she smiled at him slightly_

_**''... I'll... I'll be fine...'' **she said as she placed her hand on Ray's face, she grinned as her claws started to grow out of here nails, her veins began pulsate and her fangs began come out_

_**''What the? What's happening?'' **Ray said with confusion as her gentle touch began to grip his face, her nails suddenly dug into his skin, he reacted to her grip and tried to pull away her, with her other hand she grabbed on to his arm so he couldn't break loose  
_

_**''Let... Go, Let go of me! What are you doing?''**__he said struggling to release himself from her hold, as she grinned showing her long fangs, her eyes coloured in a blood luster, she licked her lips and readied for her meal_

_She tilted Ray's neck has he struggled to break free, she was about to pierces his neck with her fangs, when suddenly there was a loud 'ear numbing noise that echoed throughout the entire area... Ray looked in horror as his female attacker's face widen and she suddenly released her hold of him, there was blood of Ray's face and blood on the women's face as she took a few steps back, she began to tremble and sweat.__  
_

_Blood suddenly began to drip from her chest, like a running tap, it leaked from chest onto the ground... She had been shot! That loud noise was a bullet that had been fired into the woman's chest. Ray backed away a steps from the woman as she fell to her knees, just then another shadow was seen coming towards them, this figure was the one holding the gun. It was a teenage boy, he was wearing a leather black coat, and black jeans with rips on the bottom, he was holding the gun which was smoking after releasing a bullet._

_Ray recognised the teen, he had a closer look and was shocked by who he saw..._

_**''Kai? Is that you... What... What are you doing here, you shot that woman?'' **he asked realising that it was his friend and team mate Kai, who was his attacker's shooter, Kai looked at Ray for a moment then turned his attention to the wounded woman_

_**''You... Your wanted for the deaths of two people and the assault of three people... Vampire'' **Kai stated to the injured vampire, as she glared at him with pain, Ray's eyes widen when titled this woman as a vampire  
_

_**''You've almost lost your humanity and have become insane with your lust for blood, as a hunter... Your punishment is death'' **Kai said in an emotionless tone aiming his gun at the women, before Ray could react to Kai's words... he pulled the trigger_

_The bullet was released from pistol at incredible speed and made a devastating impact in the women's forehead, the bullet went through her entire head as her flesh began to crack, her hair began to wither and the colour left her body, in a mere second her body had become dust and earth and then scattered all around the floor. The women had become a pile of dust with the same bullet that went through her head in the pile..._

_Kai paused for moment, with the gun aimed at the pile of dust that began to get blown in the wind, he sighed deeply and lowered his weapon. Kai then turned to Ray who was still shocked by Kai's action, the two exchanged looks at each other, Ray's eyes showed shock and slight fear while Kai's eyes showed nothing, no emotion. Kai began to walk towards Ray who slightly backed away from him, Kai put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bandage, he faintly smiled for a second and then placed the bandage on Ray's face wound, he gentle pressed down on it..._

_**''I'm sorry that you had to witness that Ray... That was a part of my life that I didn't want you guys to ever found out... That creature... Was a beast in human form'' **Kai said a gentle and yet heartless tone as he inspected the Ray's other injuries  
_

_**''A beast... In human form, so she really was a... A vampire?'' **Ray answered in a slightly nervous tone realising that she was really a vampire_

_**''It was my assignment to hunt her down, she had arrived in the city and she began attacking people in the area... She getting dangerously close to our area, so began tracking her and eventually... Well, you know the rest'' **Kai said explaining why he tracking that vampire, while Ray was completely confused about the whole thing_

_**''You really confused... Come on, I'll tell you the whole story once we get home'' **Kai said as he picked up Ray's bags and the two made their way home  
_

_**(Ray's POV)**_

_**After that violent night went back home, Kai explained to me the origins of vampires from the pure bloods to noble and human vampires, how many innocent humans were transformed into vampires and they became insane with their blood lust. How the vampire hunters came into existence to combat the vampires in the many centuries of conflicts, and how eventually peace had been established. **_

_**He also told me that today in the modern society it was hunters duty to track and destroy any vampires who were attacking humans and to keep the vampires existence hidden from the humans so peace could still exist... He also told me that his mother was killed by a vampire and that led to his father's disappearance, this led Kai to develop a deep disgust and hatred for vampires. Then Kai had been recruited by the hunters' guild to and had become a young skilled and poweful hunter.**_

_**Kai told me that since I now knew the truth, I would have the choice to keep the secret and continue on my life... Or become a vampire hunter. I chose to keep the secret, I just couldn't bear to kill a person... Even a vampire, however Kai gave a weapon that was designed against vampire in case I ever fell in that same situation.**_

_**Unfortunately a few weeks after that incident, Kai was lured into a trap by his grandfather and was attacked a pure blood vampire... That attack that Kai suffered slowly began to reawaken Kai's vampire side, which was dormant inside his body. After that attack Kai's life was put into hell, he struggled to control his transformation from human to vampire, and for these last few months Kai had been restraining his transformation which gave his body so much pain...**_

_**I tried my best to help Kai, but sooner or later he would become the very thing he hunted and hated... A Vampire**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Hi everyone, hope enjoyed reading my second chapter, if you've noticed I've been a lot ideas and plots from vampire knight to make the foundation for story. The next few chapters will show Kai finally becoming a vampire and the others learning his secret, along with another team mate's secret which will prove to be as shocking as Kai's. The next chapter will probably be up next week.**

**Bye for Now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Meeting Masters Sampson, Cross and the Tate seniors **

Half way through the morning, everyone but Kai was at the table having breakfast, everyone had a plate of tamagoyaki fried eggs with fried pork on the side, and a small bowl of boiled rice. Tyson and Daichi were completely fixated on their plates, their eyes were sparkling at sight of their breakfast, Max smiled at their fixation of their food, Hilary had a sweat drop thinking that were being complete idiots.

Kenny shielded his plate from Tyson and Daichi's gaze knowing that if he looked away for a second all of his food would be devoured in a single gulp by the pair. Ray was reading the daily newspaper with a cup of coffee next to his plate, Tyson and Daichi began to get agitated as they kept looking at the clock and then at the doorway by the living room where the rooms were...

"**Oh come on! How long do we have to wait for Kai! I'm starving, let's eat already'' **Tyson said complaining about the fact that they were waiting for Kai to join them

"**Tyson's right! I refuse to wait another minute just for Kai. I can't bear to have this plate of food staring at me!'' **Daichi shouted agreeing with Tyson that they should just eat without Kai

"**You guys need to learn the value of patience and just wait for Kai to come, when he does then you can eat'' **Hilary said in a peasant tone as the two boys frowned like children

"**Yeah Hilary's right you guys? Kai should be almost done getting dressed and then we can make a start on breakfast'' **Kenny added to Hilary's statement to the pair, who still had sour face expressions

Just then Kai walked into the room, wearing his typical clothing with his usual face expression. Tyson and Daichi glared at him and he glared back at them as he took his seat at the table next to Max who smiled at him. Kai smiled faintly at him for a moment, he bided good morning to everyone apart from Daichi and Tyson as they continued to glare at each other across the table...

"**Okay, now that Kai's here can we eat?'' **Daichi asked in a slightly hyper tone smiling at his breakfast plate

"**Alright Daichi, now that we're all here let's get started'' **Ray said with a smile to an eager Daichi, as everyone readied to eat, everyone put clapped their hands together and closed their eyes

"**Thanks for the food!'' **Everyone said in union, being thankful for the meal, just then Hilary, Kai, Kenny, Max and Ray covered their plates, as in a second Tyson and Daichi started to savagely wolfing down their food as bits of food began scattering around the table

"**It's the same thing everyone morning when we eat together... Seriously we need to give these two manner and edicate classes'' **Hilary as she took small pieces of her with chopsticks blocking her plate from the scattering food

"**This is the only thing that I can live without every morning, seeing... That'' **Kai said glaring at the pair looking away as they were wolfing down on the food their plates

"**Bet I can eat more!'' **Tyson in between eating his food looking at Daichi

"**Ha! Bet I can eat faster than you!'' **Daichi added to Tyson words as the two increased the speed of their savage eating

"**I guess breakfast would be completely quiet and simple without these two'' **Max said with a smile as he took a few bites out of his plate

"**That's for sure, without Tyson and Daichi, all of our meals would be a lot quieter, oh well...'' **Ray added to Max's words agreeing with him

* * *

The morning continued on as normal for the G-revolution team, after breakfast ended everyone went with usual routines. Tyson and Daichi would head to the beyblade parks and get straight into an intense bey battle and attract attention from their fans. Hilary and Kenny would usual, just cleaning up after Tyson and Daichi's mess, and just enjoy the peace and quiet and study.

Max would usually head down to the park with Tyson and Daichi or visit his dad at his family's beyblade shop, but he was on his way to the centre of the city, he was going to meet his grandparents who were visiting from their home in France. When he was much younger he used to visit them during the summer before his parents' divorce, now they would occasionally visit them from France.

So Max made his way out to meet his grandparents... Kai would usually go and train in a secluded area with Dranzer, but he and Ray were on their way to meet to Kai's vampire hunter mentors...

Alexander Cross: The kind, happy but serious vampire hunter renowned by other hunters for swordsmanship, he knew Kai's parents long before when they were younger, he and Kai's mother grew up together and the three were close friends and he treated Kai like his own son, he had no idea about Kai until a few months ago.

Konen Sampson: The stern, fearless and ruthless vampire hunter feared and respected by many hunters who recruited Kai and personally trained him, although he's a grump like Kai, he does have a soft and kind which is rarely seen, only Kai and Alexander had seen this.

They had arrived from the Hunter's Japan headquarters for their latest assignment that Kai and Ray was going to assist them. As ironic as it sounds Max's grandparents and Kai's teachers were in the same area where they were both heading, Kai and Ray left out an hour after Max left out to meet his grandparents...

Another reason Kai' teachers were coming all this way wasn't just because of an assignment, the hunters' council were aware of the pureblood that attacked Kai a few months earlier, and that he was slowly becoming a vampire. The council wanted to monitor Kai progress since his attack, to see how he was coping and controlling his lust for blood.

Kai knew that hunters wouldn't usually tolerate vampires as hunters, but since Kai was resisting the transformation and Cross had reported to the council that Kai would be fine, that they had nothing to worry about. Sampson had his doubts but sided with Cross, mainly because he knew that Kai had the willpower and because he was his student...

Kai and Ray were on a bus en route to the city's central to meet Sampson and Cross, the weather outside was pleasant, the sun was out shining and the streets and roads were busy with people making their way to places...

"**So Kai, I've been meaning to ask you... I met your teacher cross and he seemed like a really nice guy, he was very... 'Fatherly' towards you" **Ray asked his friend who was looking outside the scenery there were passing

"**Yeah, he knew my parents before I was born, he and my mother grew up together, their parents were hunters'' **Kai said continuing from Ray's statement explaining that Cross and his mother were best friends

* * *

**(Kai's POV)**

_**Yes... Alexander Cross and my mother were very close when they were younger, my mother and cross' parents were members of the hunters' guild. So my mother was already aware of the existence of vampires, both of them were being trained into young hunters.**_

_**Master Cross exceeded in his training during his youth, with my mother improving as well, but even though she training to be a hunter, she wanted to have a normal life. Eventually they met my father... During a mission in their teen years along with Cross's father their visited an area which was home to a few noble vampire families.**_

_**They eventually encountered the **__**Hiwatari family, that's when my mother and master Cross encountered my grandfather: Voltaire and... My father, the young noble vampire: Susumu Hiwatari. Cross told me that when my mother and father first met, it was love at first sight, they instantly became lovers after that meeting.**_

_**Over the few years, Master Cross and my parents travelled the world together, exploring new places on their missions. After their travels my mother ended her career as a hunter and my father gave up his title to succeed my grandfather as the owner of Hiwatari enterprise and the master of the Hiwatari clan.**_

_**They led normal and peaceful lives, and soon after I was born. Then on my third birthday...**_

_**My mother was attacked and killed by a vampire. Cross and my father spent months looking for my mother's killer, but they found no leads. Soon after my father disappeared during his search... Leaving me in the care of my grandfather, who then sent me to the Abbey...**_

"**Kai... Hey, Kai, can you hear me?'' **Ray said trying to get my attention, I was lost in my thoughts remembering what Master Cross told me about my parents

"**Oh sorry, I was lost in my daydreaming for a bit..." **I said finally snapping out of my trance

"**Yeah, the bus has arrived in the centre of the city'' **he told me as the bus had just stop at the our destination

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Kai and Ray had gotten off the bus and were the heart of the city, the area was completely busy with crowds of people buying things, socialising, with one and other, and there was massive traffic blocks on the roads. The whole area was noisy with public shoppers, the boys were heading to an exclusive _café to Sampson and Cross for Kai's assignment._

_Kai was curious about what kind of assignment he was being given and why it required the assistance of both Sampson and Cross. He was also wondering if it was just an assignment that required his teachers' presences, he wondered if it was because that he was almost a vampire now and they were sent to see if he'd had attacked anyone for blood._

_According to the records and reports from the council, a vampire's transformation wasn't fully completed until they consumed their first drop of blood. Since Kai hadn't consumed blood since his attack, his body began to deteriorate and weaken from not consuming blood. _

_Another reason is that many human vampires (especially the ones who resisted their blood cravings) eventually become possessed but their intense lust for blood and become true savage beasts that would attack anyone for even the smallest amount of blood. Since Kai had been resisting his craving, the council feared that he would become savage and lose his mind to his blood lust. _

_Another report from records stated that the only way a human vampire could control their blood lust permanently like other vampires would be to devour an entire body of blood, before their blood lust turned them savage. Since Kai refused to drink blood, all he could do was depend on his own willpower to resist the urge to drink blood._

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

_In the same area the central region of the city, Max was on his way to meet his grandparents at the train station. The blonde teen was wearing bright green _earphones listening to music as he walked pass all the people in his own world... Max was still wondering about how he would confess his feelings for Kai, meeting his grandparents also reminded him that he had also let his family and friends know about his sexuality, he_ was really worried how they would react. It really made Max feel slightly depressed but in a few short seconds he put it to the back of his head and was back to his happy self. _

_An hour and a half later, Max had arrived at the train station, he entered the station and waited by the platform gate. He was waiting there for a few minutes for them to arrive, just then through gate an elderly couple entered the terminal, they looked slightly exhausted from their journey it was his grandparents: Gerald and Aurora Tate. _

_They were in their late 60s wearing wealthy looking clothing; the old man was wearing a blue Hawaiian t-shirt and light brown shorts and sandals. He had short grey hair, he wore circle shaped glasses, and a moustache and had a gold wrist watch of his right arm._

_The elderly woman was wearing a purple dress with a light yellow scarf, and brown, high heeled shoes. He had short cream coloured hair, and purple 'sphere shaped' earrings and a handbag around her. She was holding a shopping bag in her hand which had some gifts inside it._

_Max rushed towards his grandparents as they greeted one another, he hugged his grandmother and his grandfather patted him on his head, they all looked very happy to see one another. Max hadn't seen his grandparents in four years since their last visit when Max's father received the family pedant containing Max's bit-beast spirit: Draciel which lead to Max's amazing battles over the last few years with his Draciel beyblade._

_"**My word Max look have much you've grown, you're becoming a handsome and fine young man" **__his grandmother said rubbing his cheek fully examining Max_

_"**You get your looks from your mother my boy, be thankful for that, I bet all the girls chase after you Max'' **__his grandfather said scurrying up Max's hair embarrassing him as he blushed slightly_

_"**Yeah, sure... So how's dad been and how was the trip here, there was no trouble was there?'' **__Max asked his grandparents with a smile on his face asking them about their journey_

_"**Oh you know your father... Busy at the bey shop, working away of new parts and designs, as for the trip down here was rather pleasant'' **__Aurora stated that their journey was okay_

_"**Yes now that were here, I'm absolutely starving! We booked a table at this lovely **__**café in the area, it's a French themed one, so will feel right at home'' **__Gerald pronounced as he was holding a map to their destination _

_"**Alright then let's go, I'm pretty hungry as well'' **__Max said leading his grandparents out of the train station en route to the exact same café that Kai and Ray were headed to_

_The trio of Tates were walking on the busy street with Gerald leading them with his map, although he was struggling with the direction while Aurora and Max were having a conversation and slightly making fun of bad direction sense. Eventually since they spent twenty minutes going around in circles in the area, Max took the map from his grandpa and in five minutes he found the French restaurant._

* * *

_**(Back with Kai and Ray)**_

_The boys had arrived in the café and as soon as they entered they were greeted by Master Cross, he was along brown jacket and cream trousers, he had short gold hair, he attempted to hug Kai who quickly moved out of the way and he hit the wall. _

_Sampson, who was sitting at the table wasn't even paying attention he was drinking a cup of tea and reading a newspaper, he was wearing a long grey overcoat, black jeans, he had short black hair and wore glasses. Ray helped Cross on his feet and they all took a seat the table with Sampson..._

_"**It's nice to see that you've arrived safely you two, now before we get started on our assignment... Who wants what!'' **__Alexander said with a happy go lucky smile offering to buy everyone something from the café_

_"**Alexander, this is not the time food and sweets... Now that the boys have arrived I suggest that get straight to assignment... Then you can indulge yourself in delights'' **__Konen said in a disapproving tone trying to keep Alexander focused on the mission, who simply frown at him_

_"**You're such a stickler for missions and assignments Konen. You need to learn to enjoy the little things? Kai, Ray you can agree with my view'' **__Alexander asked the boys with a grin if they agreed with idea _

_"**Well I think it's a good idea that we enjoy all the little simple things...'' **__Ray said rubbing the back of his head as Alexander smiled he then turned to Kai_

_"**I agree with Master Konen, let's just get the mission started and over with, these simplicities are pointless Master Cross, let's just go already'' **__Kai said in his usual tone leaving Alexander frozen in shock of Kai's words_

_"**I guess he's right sir, we should get this task out of the way and then come back here...'' **__Ray said adding to Kai's statement which made Alexander even more shocked_

_"**Oh, Well I guess it's unanimous...'' **__Alexander said in a sad tone with a depressed look on his face but then he got a serious face_

_"**Alright then, let's get started on the assignment...'' **__Alexander said in a more deeper tone, as he slowly took an envelope out of his pocket and opened it_

_"**This assignment will be a rather tricky one... Alright, for weeks now the hunters' council has been monitoring the human vampire activity in this city which has grown in the last few months, since... That pureblood came here those months ago'' **__Alexander said explaining the first part of the letter, Kai clenched his fists when Cross mentioned the pureblood incident, the pureblood who attacked Kai and turned him into a vampire_

_"**Now, we've learned that a large gang of human vampires led by a lone noble vampire has arrived here in your city only a few days ago'' **__Konen said explaining into further detail what the assignment was, Kai and Ray's eyes widen by Konen's words _

_"**What! A whole group of human vampires are somewhere here in the city, along with a noble vampire'' **__Ray said in shocked tone, as Kai remained unfazed by this_

_"**So this is a rouge noble vampire leading this group of vampires, right?'' **__Kai asked his teachers about the leader_

_"**His name is Darka Shade of the Shade family, he's wanted by both the hunters' guild and the vampire council for his crimes against both humans and vampires'' **__Konen explained to Kai about Darka Shade_

_"**Since this region is under the hunters' jurisdiction, the vampire council has agreed to let us deal with Darka... Are mission is to destroy the human vampires and capture Darka... Alive'' **__Alexander said looking at Konen and Kai after he said 'alive' knowing that this mission was crucial to bring the Shade noble vampire to justice_

_"**Don't give me that look Cross... I understand, will bring Darka back so he can face trial by the vampires'' **__Konen said to Alexander knowing that he couldn't kill the corrupt noble vampire_

_"**So where can we find Darka and his small army?'' **__Kai asked his master wanted to know where their target could be found_

_"**According to the reports, the bodies of people who were killed were mostly found around the old abandoned buildings of the city'' **__Alexander stating were the victims' bodies were found is the most likely location the dangerous gang of vampires_

_"**Alright then... Now that we've explained the assignment, let's get this over with!'' **__Konen said standing up from his seat and getting his bag, Alexander agreed and got up from his seat, Kai and Ray did the same_

_Konen placed the some cash on their bill and the group headed to the door, just then Max and his grandparents walked into the café. Ray and Kai had slightly shocked looks on their faces seeing their friend here, Max smiled at his friends with his grandparents standing behind with sight smiles on their faces..._

_"**Ray, Kai! Hey, what are you guys doing here?'' **__Max asked his friends in the mere coincidence of meeting them here in the café, Max then noticed Konen and Alexander_

_"**Oh, Max I'd like to meet... my teachers back from my prep school... Masters Alexander Cross and Konen Sampson'' **__Kai said lying to his friend about his masters' identities_

_"**Masters, this our friend Max Tate, one of our team mates from the G-Revolution team'' **__He said introducing Max to his teachers_

_"**It's a pleasure to meet you Max, we've seen your beyblading skills from watching your matches on TV'' **__Cross said shaking Max's hand with big smile on his face_

_"**Nice to meet you...'' **__Konen said in an unsociably manner, Max smiled at that realising that Kai and Konen had similar personalities _

_"**It's nice to meet you both, oh guys, these are my grandparents...'' **__Max said introducing his grandparents to his friends when Alexander interrupted him when he saw them_

_"**Gerald and Aurora Tate, it's quite a while since I last saw you two'' **__he said shaking Gerald's hand and hugging Aurora as the three seemed to know each other which left Max, Ray and Kai curious _

_"**Yes it has been a long time Alexander Cross, ten years it's been... I see you're still a child for sweets'' **__Aurora said with a smile since they meet in the café_

_"**Oh I see you that you're on your way out, will leave to it, it was really quite a treat seeing you again'' **__Gerald said to Alexander who remembered there assignment, he said his goodbyes to the elder couple and Max he walked out of the café with Konen following_

_"**Sorry Max, but we've gotta go, enjoy the rest of the day. Will see you later'' **__Ray said patting Max's shoulder as he walked out the door with Kai following_

_"**Okay I'll see you guys back at the apartment, bye'' **__Max said with a smile as his friends left, Kai turned back and smiled faintly at Max for a moment and left _

_Max paused for moment after Kai, Ray, Alexander and Konen left the café, he was still pondering how to confess his feelings to Kai, he wanted to tell him yesterday at his party but Kai arrived too late. He decided that he would tell him tonight after he spent the day with his grandparents, and he just hoped that Kai would hopefully feel the same way... Max returned to reality and took a seat at a table with his grandparents, as they began their conversation, Max had a lot to catch up with his grandparents and decided to enjoy the rest of the day with them..._

_Kai, Ray, Alexander and Konen were walking along the street en route to their destination to confront the large group vampires before they could attack anyone else. Ray was slightly nervous about this, even though he wasn't officially a young hunter like Kai, he agreed to assist them in this despite the fact he swore not to kill anyone. Kai wasn't nervous at all, he was more than ready to complete this dangerous task, he wanted to prove that even though his becoming vampire, he would still protect the innocent from the vampires. Also Kai was slightly curious how Cross knew Max's grandparents, but he put it to the back of his head and decided to ask him after the mission as they continued on their journey._

* * *

_**(Elsewhere by the abandoned area of the city)**_

_In front an empty warehouse factory at the end of the old forgotten streets of the 'old city' a hooded man with two bodyguards had arrived out of a limousine, there a young looking man with short crimson hair, wearing a black leather suit, holding a suitcase was waiting for the hooded man by the warehouse door. He had a sinister grin of his eyes as the hooded man walked up his, he pulled out of his cloak a small envelop._

_"**I'll make this quick, here are the details...'' **__the hooded man said handing the young man in the suit the letter as he opened it, revealing some kind of official notice with a unique logo on it... the logo of the hunters' council _

_"**It seems that the hunters' council has sent Alexander Cross and Konen Sampson to apprehend you, my sources have informed me that they've already arrived here in the city and should arrive here soon'' **__the cloaked man said informing the man he would have unwanted company_

_"**I see... Well thank you for letting me, I'll show them what Darka Shade is capable of...'' **__the young man stated revealing himself as the wanted noble vampire who hunters were seeking_

_Darka then handed the silver suitcase over to the cloaked man, who slowly opened it revealing inside... a pair of injection and two green vials of some kind of chemical substance. The hooded man smiled at the contents of the case, he gave the case to one of his bodyguards and then turned back to Darka._

_"**It says here that a young hunter and his ally are a complying the hunters... His name is Kai... Hiwatari?'' **__Darka in slight confusion of Kai's name and then looked at the man_

"**Isn't that your... grandson'' **he said to the man who slowly removed his hood revealing him to be Voltaire Hiwatari, Kai's grandfather!

"**Yes but it doesn't matter, that boy has been nothing but an inconvenience to me... Besides, the hunters will soon be eliminating him, the time of his full transformation is drawing closer and closer'' **Voltaire stated in a ruthless tone not caring for Kai's safety also explaining that Kai's vampire transformation would soon be complete

"**Whether or not he dies here at your hands or later by the hunters doesn't matter... I have what I need'' **Voltaire said with eyes focused on the case his guard was holding

"**You must go now, as another noble vampire and a member of the vampire's high council, I must've be seen with you... Farewell for now Darka, it's been a pleasure my friend'' **Voltaire said in his usual tone shaking Darka's handgoing back into his limousine with his guards and leaving the area as he drove off

Darka paused seeing Voltaire's car leave then looked at the hunters' notice again and then smiled...

"**Kai Hiwatari huh? I'm looking forward to this...'' **he said slightly laughing to himself as he turned back ad entered his warehouse expecting the hunters to arrive

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone, hope you liked the chapter, the longest one so far! Also thank you for the reviews so far. I'll be working on the next chapter starting from tomorrow and that should hopefully be uploaded same time next week. In the next one will see Kai and the others deal with vampire group and Max's life becomes at risk when he comes into contact with a forgotten fear...**

_**Also, with more deeper plot and action scenes of this story, my cousin who's another fanfiction write will be helping me, he's K.O.1945 and he's a great story writer, review and follow his stories as well, also thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and liking my story.**_

_**Bye for Now!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Encountering the Beasts in Human form & the Pureblood prince Part 1**

An hour and half or so had passed until Kai, Ray and his masters arrived in the abandoned section of the city, the area made up of damaged, unfinished and ancient buildings, shops and roads that were forgotten. The city council was planning to re build the entire area, knocking down all the old, rotting building and replacing them with brand new buildings to make the area apart of the entire city.

The place was completely deserted and sealed off from the rest of the city for the public's safety. It was the usual hiding ground for vampires that found their way into the city, they would usually head to this area. Most vampires found small unclosed path ways that lead into alleys, and buildings I certain areas of the city it easy to pick off the people, bring them here and then devour them for their blood! The vampires that didn't hide away would have the unlucky fate of meeting Kai and meeting their end.

Darka was using this area as his temporarily base, with all these buildings it would like a maze for Kai and the others to figure where he was hiding. What made it even worse is that Voltaire had tipped him off about the group's arrival, and with army of vicious human vampires who many had already become insane to their blood lust but still this army was too much of a risk to not be dealt with...

The group had used one of the unsealed path ways that vampires used to abduct people and sneak out of. They were walking through some demolished buildings when they just arrived at the damaged area's centre, there was a fountain with some cracked benches with four different paths leading away from the fountain (including the one they were walking on)...

"**Well according the map we saw earlier... This fountain indicates that were in centre of the closed off area'' **Cross explained to the others as they looked around their surroundings

"**It's like a ghost town here... The atmosphere here feels, like there's nothing alive here...'' **Ray as he looked at all he could see, just then abandoned buildings and sound of nothing but the cool breeze

"**I wouldn't say that... Look'' **Konen said pointing at something as they all looked in the same direction to see whatever he was looking at

"**Is that? ... A body'' **Ray said looking away after realising what it was they saw, Alexander rushed over to the person with Kai and others following

"**My god... Is that... Is that a child?'' **Ray said in fear and shock and quickly turned away from the sight, as Kai slightly looked away and Konen looked around see if there was anyone else around while Alexander kneeled down next to the corpse

"**His body's been mangled and savagely ripped apart... judging by the foul smell of the flesh and blood, he died a few days ago'' **Alexander stated fully examining the boy's body, gentle stroked the dead boy's head

"**He must have suffered greatly... His eyes are still open, he must have seen everything happening right before he died'' **Kai said kneeling down next to the body as well, he glared at the body and then had compassionate look in eyes

Just then Kai gentle placed his hand on the boy's eyes and closed them and then took off his jacket and then placed over the shredded and damaged body as a cover to give him privacy. Alexander placed his hand on Kai's shoulder with a serious look and then Ray walked over after seeing Kai's tender moment with his boy's body...

"**... Kai, are you okay?'' **he asked his friend standing just beside him, he looked to see Kai clenching his fist tightly, glaring at the covered corpse

"**Vampires... He was only a child... And they just devoured him and left his remains out in the open... Like he was nothing...'' **Kai said in his usual unfeeling tone still glaring the body under his jacket

"**Do you both truly understand now...? Vampires are nothing but pitiful beings... Ray, Kai, they are nothing but creatures who only understand their instinct to survive'' **Konen said looking at the boys, Kai looked at him then back at the body

"**Their nothing but beasts in human form who drink the blood of humans... Every single of them'' **Kai added in a heartless tone stating that vampires are nothing but beasts

"**There's nothing more we can do here... Come on, we must continue our mission above all'' **Alexander said standing and looking around the area

"**There's a similar foul smell in that direction, it's most likely where will find the vampires' nest... Let's go'' **Konen said as the others followed him in the same direction

The group continued down the middle pathway following the faint but foul odour making their way to the vampires' nest. Unknown to the group on the building's rooftop they were being watched, their watcher was a little girl wearing a hooded coat concealing her face, only her lips and long hair was visible under the hood. She was holding an old dusty teddy bear which was missing an eye and leg... It was covered in dry blood stains, just then the wind blew her hood off of her head, revealing her glowing blood red eyes! She was a vampire, a former human vampire, her eyes were fixated on the groups as she licked her lips with hunger as she continued to watch them and follow them as they continued down the path...

* * *

**(Meanwhile) **

Back at the café Max was enjoying the conversation and food with his grandparents, he hadn't really spoken to them properly since his parents separated, it used a letter or so and an occasional visit. There was a pleasant atmosphere in the café, while his grandparents were talking Max began to fiddle with special pendant while he was in deep thought focused on his pendant, his grandmother noticed the pendant and then her smile left in the place of a sad expression. She looked at husband then they looked at Max, just then she placed her hand of Max's hand, as he looked at her as she smiled...

"**Max, dear... There's something your grandfather and I would like to talk to you about... It concerns that special pendant of yours'' **she said point at his pendant as he eyes widen slightly

"**Do you remember where you got that pendant?'' **she asked him as Max had a confused look on his face

"**I dunno? I've only had two pendants... The one you gave to my dad that contained my Draciel's bit-beast spirit... and this one... I don't remember where I got this one?'' **he said explaining to his grandparents

"**Why do you ask? Do you guys know where this pendant came from...? Did you give this to me?'' **Max asked them with curiosity

"**No... But we do know who you received it from... It was from a friend...'' **his grandfather said which made Max even more confused

"**A friend...? I can't remember who... When was this?'' **he asked grandparents becoming more curious, just then they looked at each other then at Max

"**It was when you used to visit us in the summer for a few weeks years ago... You were so young I doubt you would remember him...'' **Gerald said explaining to Max when he received his special pendant

"**His name is... Sam... Sam Kumara... He was the son of dear friends of ours, who died when he was 10'' **Aurora said with hesitation looking at Max's reaction who still looked slightly confused

"**Sam Kumara...? That name doesn't ring a bell... I don't remember him... To be honest, I can't really a lot from those days I spent with you both in the summer'' **Max stated with no clue to who his grandparents were talking about

"**I understand... The reason we bought up the subject was because... Sam is going to meet us here in the city'' **Aurora said as Max's eyes widen slightly

"**He's been study here in Japan for the last few days and he heard we were coming over so he decided to meet us here in the city'' **Gerald added explaining that Sam was coming to the city to meet them

"**Oh okay... So what's he like, and what does he do?'' **Max asked wondering about his forgotten childhood friend

"**Well, Sam is a kind and gentle young man... He's studying at a boarding school back in France, which has a Japanese branch... He's the last member of his noble family, which had been around from hundreds of years'' **Gerald said explaining some of Sam's origins

"**When you knew him, you saw as an older brother... You both cared for each other dearly... He gave that pendant as a gift'' **Aurora said stating the close friendship between the two

"**He hasn't seen you in over 4 years... The last time you stayed with us in the summer'' **she added explain when Max last saw Sam

"**Is he the same age as me, or is he younger than me?'' **Max asked his grandparents with slight excitement

"**No, he's four years older than you... He turns 19 in a month... he was 10 when you first met him'' **Gerald said answering Max's question

"**Okay he sounds like a really great guy... So when is he coming?'' **he asked smiling with wonder and excitement

"**We last heard from when we arrived at the train station... So probably in the next hour or so'' **his grandmother answered him

"**Alright, I can't wait to meet him...'' **Max said smiling as he looked at his pendant with wonder, curious to meet the person who gave it to him

Max had become curious and excited about meeting his childhood friend, wanting to discover the meaning of his pendant. He had no memory of when he was given this pendant as well as no memories of the times that he spent with his grandparents during those summers. It made wonder a lot about what happened during those times...

* * *

**(Elsewhere on a train)**

A train en route to the G-revolution gang's city was passing through some fields making its way to the city. In the front luxury coach of the train was a small group of four young adults sitting together, they were talking amongst themselves.

On the right side of cart where they were sitting was a tall boy with short brown hair, orange eyes, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and cream jeans, he had a plain expression on his face looking into space.

Beside him was a girl with long blonde hair, with lilac coloured eyes, she had long purple jumper and a short yellow shirt, she was looking out the window enjoying the scenery.

On the left side of the cart was another girl who had medium crimson hair, with dark pink eyes, wearing a white blazer with a red ribbon and short black skirt, she was reading an 18th century book written in Latin.

And next to her was another tall boy with short golden hair, his eyes were closed, he was a similar blazer to the girl and navy jeans, he was asleep slightly leaning of the window.

Just then the crimson haired girl beside gently tapped as he eyes slowly opened revealing his dark red eyes...

"**Is something wrong...? What is it Lily'' **the boy asked the girl revealing her name as pointed to the window revealing the city in the distance

"**Master Kumara... We've almost arrived at the city, we should arrive at the train station in a mere fifteen minutes'' **she said addressing the boy as 'Master' and revealing him to be Sam Kumara, Max's childhood friend

"**Oh, I see... Thank you Lily, and please, you don't have to address me as Master... You're my friend, not my servant'' **he said with a faint smile with his eyes half open

"**Forgive me Master Kumara... But I am your bodyguard... I must address you as Master during my hours'' **she said faintly smiling as well explaining her role as his protector

"**You're so serious Lily, this is our summer vacation, and besides... Sam can take care of himself after all, remember who he is'' **the blonde hair girl said to her with a bright smile

"**Solana's right Lily... It's our vacation, just relax and enjoy the scenery... Besides there's nothing to worry about'' **the brunette haired boy said revealing Solana's name looking out the window as Lily smiled slightly

"**I guess your right Adalance... It's a shame the others couldn't come with us... But will see them back at the academy'' **Lily said agreeing with the boy revealing his name

While the others were talking, Sam pulled out an old dusty photograph, it showed him (aged 12) with Max (aged 8), they were both wearing similar uniform. He then smiled at the photo. It bought back happy memories for him, he couldn't wait to see Max again, and it had been four years since he last saw Max. He looked out the window as train was making its way closer to the city...

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

Back at the abandoned area of the city, Kai, Ray and the others had arrived at the end of the path, which lead to a lane of damaged warehouse buildings, and a half destroyed church tower. They looked around the area to where the foul scent was at its strongest, there was rotten dry bones scattered around the area, this was vampire's lair. Just then Konen pulled a lever-action shotgun, which was craved with strange markings, and then out of his pocket he took some shotgun shells with similar markings on them but they were glowing. The bullets had been imbedded with some form of magic...

Alexander opened his jacket revealing a jagged edged katana with its own unique markings, the blade was clean shining in the sunlight as the sun was slowly setting. In the next two hours it would be nightfall, the vampires would be at their most strongest and most dangerous, the hunters had to destroy them before sunset. Kai unzipped his jacket pulling out a silver pistol with a crest drawn into it, and Ray took a metal staff that became extendable, it was made out steel, with the tips pointed, like the other weapons it markings on it as well...

During the ancient wars between the hunters and vampires, the hunters had discovered magical spells and elements that helped them combat the vampires. Many hunters used these spells on their weapons, as well using them in combat, Today hunters used science and modern weapons with the original magical spells which makes their weapons even stronger today than they were thousands of years ago...

"**Alright... Were in vampire territory now, we move carefully... The beasts will most likely be resting, or hiding the warehouse'' **Konen said placing his gun on his shoulder looking around the warehouses

"**Kai, Ray, remember that these creatures have lost all humanity... They will not hesitate to kill you, strike immediately'' **Alexander said with complete seriousness tightly holding his sword as Ray looked at him, while Kai looked away

"**I already know that... I've destroyed these things before, don't talk to me like a child'' **Kai said in a harsh tone as he started walking around the area holding his gun

"**... So what's next, how do we find the vampires...? They could be in any of these warehouses... Or even in that church tower'' **Ray asked the hunters, looking at the buildings wondering which one the vampires were hiding in

"**Will just have to split up and search every building... Will eventually find them... Kai, you and I will search these buildings on the right'' **Konen said looking at Kai as he pointed his weapon on the right side of the area

"**Fine, whatever...'' **Kai answered in his usual tone, looking at the faintly orange sky

"**Very well... Ray and I will search the left side of the buildings and then the tower, remember everyone be on their absolute guard'' **Alexander said looking at the others as the two pairs readied to go their separate ways

Just as they were about to walk off in their separate ways Kai turned back and looked at Ray with slight worry as Ray looked at him with slight concern...

"**Good luck, stay close to Master Cross at all times...'' **Kai said in a slight compassion in his words

"**You too Kai... Be safe, and keep a clear head...'' **Ray said in a caring tone suddenly clasping Kai's hand in respect of their friendship as he smiled at Kai who smiled back

The pairs went their separate ways in search of the vampires, heading towards the warehouses, unknown the young vampire girl who had been watching and following them from above saw them go in their separate directions. Her eyes were fixated on Kai as she opened her mouth, licking her lips with desperation and hunger, she crawled down from the buildings and then with amazing height had jumped from a warehouse top to the church tower without being heard by the others as they entered the warehouse buildings.

In the tower top where she had landed was Darka Shade who had been watching Kai and the others, he had just noticed the vampire child. He grinned at the girl and then looked as the pairs had already entered their buildings. He looked the vampire child who was panting and sweating with sheer hunger and lust for the blood of their uninvited guests...

"**No... This prey must be put through the fury of the entire pack... Restrain yourself, do not attack them until I say so...'' **he said looking away from her as she growling and snarling at him

"**... Very well, go through the back tunnel into the city... a lure a snack back for yourself'' **he said turning around pointing to a half demolished tunnel in the wall

She grinned with excitement and in mere seconds with amazing speed crawled into the tunnel which would lead back into the city, where she would lure a person back into the abandoned area and... Devour that unlucky victim! With the vampire child gone, Darka turned his attention back the warehouses that Kai and the others had entered.

Just then he pulled a strange remote device out of his pocket, and smiled at the sight of his little gadget... It a device that acted as a security alarm! All he had to do is press the button and all the former human vampires would be alerted of intruders.

"**I give those hunters a few moments to gather themselves before I release my beasts onto them...'' **he said smiling as he quietly began to chuckle as his thumb was dangerously close to the button

* * *

**(With Konen and Kai)**

Kai and his master were through a dark and deserted hallway inside the warehouse, all the windows were blocked up keeping out the sunlight. There was a massive amount of crates and containers that mostly emptied and had been used in years, Konen waving his gun around like a torch, looking all around his surroundings. Kai was following his master with absolute caution tightly holding his pistol ready for anything...

Konen slightly turned his head back looking at Kai was looking in another direction, he noticed the serious and determined look on his face. Konen turned his head forward locked in deep thought, he thoughts were about Kai's future...

**(Flashback, 2 days earlier)**

_It a day or so ago at the Hunters' Japanese Base in Tokyo, Alexander and Konen had been called for a meeting by three of twelve hunter chairmen's that governed over all the hunters spread all the globe. It was to be addressing the matter of him continuing as a hunter or... Terminating him immediately!_

_In the chairmen's private room which had a traditional Japanese design was Konen Sampson and Alexander Cross were sitting opposite one elderly woman and two elderly men looking very distinguish wearing white kimono with the hunters' official insignia on it, the elderly woman was the first to speak, while holding a cup of tea as she had a pleasant expression on her face..._

"_**Now... Master Cross, Sampson... You realise why this meeting was called...? It concerns the Hiwatari boy''**__ she said while slowly sipping her tea with a serious look on her face_

"_**Although he's progress as a young hunter is beyond our expatiations of him... The incidence with that pureblood... It is our duty as hunters to protect humanity from all vampires... That includes the boy'' **__the elder man of the right said adding to the woman's statement _

"_**There's nothing to discuss, the matter is a simple one... Eliminate the boy!'' **__the elder man of the left shouted which made Konen glare at him deeply with silent rage, clenching his fists_

"_**That won't be necessary chairman Ashburn... Hiwatari has remained absolutely stable in these last 3 months... The hunters' council has nothing to worry about'' **__Alexander said with a faint smile in a calm tone_

"_**Kai has more willpower than you think... He's only a boy, stop seeing him as vampire...'' **__Konen spat out in slight rage and annoyance as he glared at chairman Ashburn_

"_**Master Sampson, you must understand... We are taking the young Hiwatari's safety into matter as well, you can be assured of that... But you know as well as I do what becomes of former human vampires'' **__she said in very cryptic manner addressing the fact that Kai would eventually become a savage beast _

"_**So... My fellow council members... What is the verdict of our decision: Leave him for now in the care of Masters Cross and Sampson... Or execute him'' **__the chairman on the right said in a neutral and quite serious tone_

"_**To execute him at once... Chairman Emerald? '' **__Chairman Ashburn said looking at the man on the right who was revealed as chairman emerald_

"_**To be left in the care of his masters... Chairman Jade'' **__he answered in a peaceful and calm as Ashburn glared at then turned to the woman chairman_

"_**... As my decision is the tie breaker... And after reading your detailed report on the boy master Cross... I have decided... To leave the boy in yours and Master Sampson's care for the time being'' **__she said in a gentle tone as chairmen Ashburn glared looking away_

"_**Thank you... I assure you Chairmens, Kai will remain stable and we will ensure that doesn't harm anyone'' **__Alexander said as he and Konen stood up and bowed in honour of their decision _

"_**Just remember Masters... If the boy attacks anyone, we will take control of the situation and he will be... executed! Should anything happen during your care over him'' **__chairman Ashburn said in a harsh manner looking at the two hunters _

"_**We understand completely, chairman...'' **__Konen said in a similar harsh tone as the chairman_

_With the meeting finished Alexander and Konen had know been given the opportunity to protect Kai from the harsh and cruel punishment from the hunters' council. But they realised that if Kai loses control and becomes a vampire... They will have no choice but to execute him, to ensure the safety of others..._

_Alexander wanted Kai's life to as peaceful as possible... He felt it was his duties to make sure Kai was safe, he believed that he failed to protect Kai's parents and he didn't want fail Kai. Besides the recent experiments that had been inflicted on Kai, the time he spent with his friends and his masters made him feel happy and Alexander wanted to Kai's life as normal as possible._

_Konen wanted Kai's life to be peaceful and happy as well, however he was aware that Kai would soon become a beast and try to savagely attack innocent people. He realised that if it comes to it, if Kai puts anyone in danger... He would show no mercy to Kai and he wouldn't hesitate to stop him... And destroy him! _

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Even though Konen had agreed to stop Kai by any means necessary, even if it meant killing him. He cared for Kai and wanted him to fight his transformation to the very end until he could fight no more. He wanted to explain to Kai what was going happen if you lose control, but Kai was somewhat unaware, he would rather die than become a vampire. Konen was about to say something to Kai when suddenly all the warehouse lights turned on and a massive siren began screeching an eye piercing ringing noise!

"**What's that noise!? Did we trigger some kind of alarm?'' **Konen covering one of his ears with his hand trying to block out the noise

"**Master! Look there...'' **Kai said pointing in front of them as Konen looked to see a small group of people at the far end of the hallway, they were all vampires, former humans who had become savage beasts

"**We've walked right into a trap!'' **Konen shouted as he and Kai aimed their weapons at the group of vampires as their blood lust eyes were glowing and like a pack of wolves they came charging at them

With no hesitation Konen released three rounds from his shotgun, and in mere seconds, three of the vampires had completely turned to dust as the others continued to run towards them. Just then a female vampire jumped into the air and dived towards them aiming her claws at them.

With quick reflexes Kai released a bullet glowing in blue aura from his pistol which impacted the woman's head and then exploded into dust. The pair continued releasing shots of their weapons at the beasts that kept on coming at them as they held their ground against the vampires.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Alexander and Ray)**

In the opposite warehouse building Ray and Alexander were running up a set of staircases with four vicious human vampires chasing after them. Ray continued up the steps Alexander stopped turning around to face the vampires, his blade began to glow a bright blue colour and with unseen speed slashed four massive cuts in each of the vampires desegregating them to piles of dust.

More vampires appeared at the bottom floor coming up the stairs as Alexander followed Ray back up the stairs, when they reached the top floor they enter an empty room with a few windows and broken walls, and an unstable ground. As the sound of the vampires was coming closer and closer towards the room...

"**Ray... Stand behind me and close to me...'' **Alexander said raising his sword up as Ray did the same with his steel staff as they braced themselves for what was coming

"**Alright... It was trap... It was as if they were waiting for us?'' **Ray said with his eyes focused on the door as the sound was getting closer

"**It seems that Darka is aware of our presence and has released these vampires to try and eliminate us'' **Alexander said as his bade began to glow again with the blue aura as the door crashed opened with the vampires rushing in the room

In the blink of an eye Alexander had already dispatched four of the vampires leaving piles of dust in their place. One of the vampires dashed passed Alexander and rushed towards Ray as he reacted by striking the vampire in the forehead with his staff which the vampire crashing into the wall.

The endless amount of former human vampires was relentless as more of them kept on coming. The more Alexander destroyed the more that kept coming, just then the hunter's sword glowed an amazing white aura and he struck the ground releasing a massive shockwave that destroyed the unstable ground as the vampires fell back down as building began to collapse!

Alexander quickly grabbed Ray and jumped out the window as the warehouse came crashing down. The pair landed outside the now rumble remains of the warehouse, suddenly they heard the commotion in the opposite warehouse as they rushed over to help Kai and Konen!

Back at the church tower, Darka was watching the battle and smiled as he saw Ray and Alexander rushed over to the other warehouse to help their friends. The remote device that was in his hand's red button was glowing indicating that he activated the warehouse' alarms that awoken the vampires. He was eager to see how the hunters would deal with this situation, since he had been starving his vampires which made them more violent...

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Max)**

Max had just left the café as his grandparents were still inside paying the bill for the food, Max was looking up at the sky which had an orange colour as the sun was halfway setting. His eyes were fixated of the sunset sky as people walked passed him focused on their own lives, suddenly Max saw from the corner of his eye a teddy bear went up in the air and landed in a tree. Max turned to see a little girl wearing a jacket with its hood as she looked up at the tree with sadness... It was the former human vampire girl that went came into the city looking for a meal, Max slowly walked over to her and smiled at her, not realising the danger he was in...

"**Hey... Do you want me to get your teddy bear?'' **Max asked kneeling down to her level as she looked at him with faint wonder, she then nodded slightly as Max took out his Draciel beyblade and launcher

"**Let it rip!'' **he shouted releasing his beyblade from his launcher as his Draciel bey as it broke the branch the toy was stuck as the bear fell out of the tree as Max caught it in his hand, he turned to give it to her

"**Hear you go... Take it'' **he said with a bright smile as she hesitated and then she slowly took from Max's hand holding it tightly in her hand and then hugging it

Max looked around to see where the girl's parents were, but there was no one who even looking at the girl. Just then the girl tugged on Max's arm pulling on him, she pointed into an alley way corner as Max looked slightly confused...

"**Is that where your parents are... Or where you live?'' **he asked as she started to walk into the alley way pulling him along with her as looked confused, he looked back knowing that his grandparents would come looking for him but he couldn't help but follow the girl down the alley way not knowing the danger

At the top of the road, someone in the large crowd of people watched as the former human vampire led Max into the alley way... It was Sam! He instantly recognised Max and glared as Max and the girl had vanished out of sight, he glared as if he knew that Max was in danger. Just then as Sam had vanished into the crowd, fading out of the scene like a ghost... His friends who were also in the crowds of people realised that Sam had vanished as just like him they faded out of the crowd...

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hi you guys, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, took a bit longer than I thought but I got it done. The next chapter should be uploaded by next weekend hopefully. Also I'm getting start of some of the drawings for this story with my cousin K.O.1945 helping me with the sketches.**

**In the next chapter, Max will face to face with deep dark forgotten fear and his saved by his protector and Kai begins to lose control of vampire instincts... And Max decides to open up his feelings to Kai and how would he react to Max's feelings.**

**Please leave reviews and get others to follow as well!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Encountering the Beasts in Human form & the Pureblood prince Part 2**

Through a maze of back streets and alleyways Max was still being pulled along by the girl not knowing where they were going. He had no idea of the danger he was being pulled into as the girl who was a savage beast hungry for his blood was leading him back to devour him. Max had no idea where they were going as they were getting closer to the sealed off area of the city: the lair of the vampires!

"**Hey, little girl? Where are we going, is this the way to your home...'' **he asked the young as she was still pulling him along keeping silent

"**Is something wrong...? Can't you speak?'' **he asked her as she still remained silent looking ahead as they had arrived at a closed up pathway that lead back to sealed area

"**Huh...? Is where you live, this can't be right?'' **he asked her looking at the blocked up path with warring signs, just then she removed some planks of wood creating an archway she crouched down and went through the path

"**Wait, where are you going, it's too dangerous for you through there!'' **he said as he bent down through the archway following her trying to reach her as she continued to lure him deeper into her trap

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Back at the café Max's grandparents were by the entrance door trying to look for their grandson as he had disappeared, they looked concerned wondering where he had gone off to. It wasn't like Max to just wonder off, Aurora started to get worried, just then Gerald placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her...

"**Don't worry Aurora... Max isn't the little boy that we last saw 4 years ago... He's more than capable of taking care of himself'' **he said reassuring her that Max was fine and they had nothing to worry about, she smiled at him

"**Yes... Your right sweetheart, I'm sure Max is around here somewhere, he'll be back'' **she said smiling at him as they stood outside the café waiting for Max to return

"**... Aurora, while were waiting for Max... Are you wondering we saw Alexander here in the city?'' **Gerald asked his wife with a serious look on his face

"**I don't have to wonder, and neither do you Gerald...? We know why he's here'' **she replied looking at him with a serious expression as well

"**That's what concerns me... I recognized the man with him, it was Konen Sampson...'' **he said revealing that he knew who Konen was

"**This is why I'm worried about Max... I know he's lived here for while and... 'There' everywhere but, for a pair of renowned hunters like Alexander and Konen to be here spells trouble'' **Aurora said revealing that she knew that the two were hunters, meaning they knew about vampires

"**Let's not worry about it... Sam will be here soon as well and I especially don't want him to worry about Max...'' **Gerald said trying to reassure her once again

Just then someone walked up to the elderly couple, they turned around to this person and their face expressions changed with a shocked look. They looked like they had seen a familiar face!

"**... Solana, is that you!?'' **Gerald asked revealing the person to be Solana, the young woman who was on the train Sam and their other friends, they smiled at her, but they expressions changed to a more serious look as she had a similar look

"**Miss Aurora and Sir Gerald, I'm sorry but I need you two to come with me immediately! Sam has gone after Max, he was led somewhere by a young former human vampire'' **the young girl said in a serious tone as Gerald and Aurora's eyes widen with fear as they soon followed her down the road to rescue Max

* * *

**(Back with Kai and the others)**

At the abandoned area of the city, Kai, Ray, Alexander and Konen were all together again fighting off the horde of savage former human vampires, destroying as many as possible but it was endless. Ray was only knocking the vampires that attacked him ad Kai shot them when they got hit.

Konen was as many of them, releasing rounds in mere seconds after his last shot and Alexander was slashing through his attackers, creating energy waves from his blade destroy groups of them in seconds. But that point there were only five vampires left as stepped back as the others regrouped ready to destroy the last of them.

"**I didn't expect there to be so many of these former humans... Oh well, it was nothing we couldn't handle'' **Alexander said with a serious tone as they were surrounded by piles of dust remains of the vampires

"**Once these last few creatures are taken care of... Will deal with Darka Shade'' **Konen said aiming his shotgun at the last vampires ready to destroy them

"**Fine... Let's just destroy these beasts and be done with it'' **Kai in his usual tone not feeling anything for the vampires as he aimed his pistol at the vampires as well

"**Hey, look up there!'' **Ray said pointing up at the broken church tower as the others look to see a man wearing a leather black coat as he jumped from the tower and landed in front of the vampires

"**... Darka Shade I presume...'' **Alexander said identifying the man as the wanted noble vampire they had come to arrest, as he smiled at them

"**Ah the great hunter Alexander Cross knows my name, I'm honoured... And the ruthless Konen Sampson, the cruel and dangerous hunter'' **he said sarcastically grinning at them as they glared at him

"**Darka Shade of the noble Shade family, your wanted for your heinous crimes against the humans, come with us quietly or I'll be forced to put a bullet in you'' **Konen said with weapon aimed directly at Darka who still grinned at them

"**Ah now that we've said our peace it's time for you hunters to perish... This is the perfect time to test my sample, who better to test it than a pair top ranked hunters... And their students'' **Darka said smugly as Kai and Ray glared at his words, just then Darka pulled out a pair of syringes containing a green liquid substance

"**What are those in your hand vampire scum'' **Kai spat out looking at the injections his held in his hand as he smiled at them

"**Oh you want to see... It's my own creation, and you're parting gift... It's going part over there, around here and way over there splattered on the building'' **Darka said smiling announcing what his injections were going to do as Kai held his pistol and shot two glowing bullets heading straight to Darka and his remaining servants

Darka's eyes changed colour as the ground in front of the rose creating a shield for them blocking Kai's shot. He used one of special powers exclusive only to his noble vampire family, he made the ground go back down as in a few seconds took one of the syringes and struck one of his vampires in the arm as the liquid was injected into his body.

Suddenly he jumped away from the servant who he injected and the other vampires backed away from him as he collapsed on the ground start to tremble and twitch. Then his veins became visible glowing green and his body started to sweat and his muscles began to swell and grow. His size began to increase and he growled with pain and anger as he transforming into some kind of beast.

"**What the hell, what is this?'' **Konen said looking confused along with the others as they saw this vampire transform into a hulking animal as he was 3 times his size

"**Oh my god... What has he done to that vampire?'' **Ray said in horror as the vampire had now become a 8ft creature, with mutated muscles, glowing veins that were pulsating along with glowing green eyes, he fangs were longer as he was breathing heavily, clenching his fist with pure rage

"**Behold my latest experiment! I call it... The Colossus formula, this substance enhances the strength of a vampire 6 times their natural super strength, although it's unstable and it hasn't been tested, I feel this will be the perfect time to observe its effects in action'' **Darka proclaim revealing the purpose of the chemical liquid he injected in this now titan sized vampire creature

Suddenly like a raging bull the colossal like vampire charged at the group roaring like a savage animal causing the earth beneath its feet to crack and crumble with each massive step it took. Konen grabbed Kai by his waist and jumped out of the way, Alexander did the same with Ray as they dodged the creature tackle as it crashed into the warehouse causing it to collapse on him.

The remaining vampires who hadn't been destroyed rushed at the group while they backs were turned, without even looking at them Alexander released an energy wave ripping the vampires into shreds and turning them into dust. Just then the colossal vampire rose from the rumble raising his swollen muscles in the air, screaming in rage as his veins began pulsate as his anger increased.

"**It's gonna try and charge us again! Kai, Ray, get back right now, Alexander and I will deal with this!'' **Konen shouted telling Kai and Ray to get away as he aimed his shotgun at the beast

"**No way, I'm not gonna stand by and let you two face this thing on your own masters!'' **Kai said in protest of his master demand of them, just then Alexander looked at him

"**This nothing like those vampires, Kai this is an order, stay back... I couldn't protect your mother, I won't let die here, now stay back!'' **Alexander demanded in a serious tone giving a stern look as Kai looked at him then looked away, obeying his masters' request as he and Ray went somewhere safer as the colossal vampire began to charge at Konen and Alexander

The pair of hunters prepared to attack the muscle bound beast as was rushing at them clenching its gigantic fists. Alexander began to charge at the charge as Konen provided cover by shooting at the beast which began to slow it down. Alexander jumped to an amazing height at least 4ft above the creature and released a series of energy waves which hit the beast on as it was concealed in smoke from the impact. Alexander landed on the ground and returned next to Konen as they waited for the smoke to clear...

"**Is it dead...?'' **Konen asked Alexander as the smoke began to settle revealing... The Colossal beast vampire! It was bleeding a lot from its injuries and it was breathing heavily, extremely enraged at Konen and Alexander

"**I guess not'' **Alexander said as the pair quickly rushed to the creature before it could charge at them again, Konen fired his rounds at the beast as it used his arm to block the shots and Alexander released more energy waves from his blade

"**It's useless... No matter what you try, mere attacks like that will destroy this titan... Even the great Konen Sampson and Alexander Cross are being overwhelmed by my creation'' **Darka said smugly as Konen and Alexander continued their attack of the creature with only little results

Just then the vampire beast grabbed Alexander in his hand beginning to crush him as he struggled to release himself for himself for the creature's grip, he dropped his sword as he tried break free. Konen reacted by quickly taking a pair of shells that were glowing a bright blinding white light out of his pocket, and quickly loaded them in his gun and aimed it at the beast's forehead.

"**Get your claws off my partner vampire scum!'' **he demanded pulling the trigger releasing the pair of glowing rounds which impacted the beast in its face as it released Alexander who landed on ground

He quickly picked his blade and got some distance from the beast as well as Konen, the bullets had a powerful spell in them as the beast was enveloped in a blinding light. The light made a sphere shaped and then exploded, the explosion faded and the smoke cleared revealing a deep crater with a large pile of dust...

"**Nice work Konen! You used a light star spell bullet to completely destroy the beast'' **Alexander said with slight triumphant as they had destroyed the titan vampire beast

"**It's not over yet... Now we deal with Darka, this shouldn't have taken this long... Let's go'' **Konen responded pointing his gun at Darka who was on the church tower again glaring at them, but then he grinned

"**That was an excellent demonstration of your abilities hunters... You were able to defeat my colossal vampire, this proves that my formula will still need some improvements'' **he said looking at his second syringe full of his colossal formula

"**No more games vampire... You can either come with us, or perish were you stand'' **Konen said to Darka as Kai and Ray joined them as readied to face Darka

"**Tempting offers... But I'll just watch you humans die'' **he said taking out his remote control device as he pressed another button as a building with a garage door which opened revealing more savage former human vampires

"**Oh that's just great'' **Kai said in displeasure as the charged at the former humans vampire, release shots from their weapons as Darka watched them fight again

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Max had been walking for a while now, he had lost the little girl while in the tunnel path which had led him into the abandoned area of the city, not far from the church tower where Kai and the others were battling. He was slightly confused where he was and where the girl had gone, he started looking around to see if he could find the girl, when heard something in the distance.

**(Max's POV)**

"**What's that noise? It sounds kinda close...'' **I said to myself trying to figure where it was coming from as I began closer to the source of the noise

**I began walking around the area, all I could see were damaged buildings, and just then I saw her... The little girl, she was smiling faintly at me and then entered... A church tower, it was missing half of its top, leaving a massive hole on the top. I quickly followed the girl in the church tower, I entered the building looking around for the girl, but I could see her anywhere.**

"**Hey... There you are, it's dangerous here, I need to get you home, we should be here'' **I said seeing the girl as she was standing by a staircase, just then I felt an unsettling feeling in my body

**Just then I heard more commotion from outside the building and looked outside, but the windows were all boarded up. I turned around to look for another window and noticed the girl was gone, she had vanished, I looked around her and suddenly I felt something grab my arm.**

"**Hey, what are doing? Stop it little girl, that hurts'' **I said in protest as I saw the girl had gripped my right arm, her began to tighten, I was confused at what she was doing

"**Let go, I said let go! What's wrong with you, stop right now'' **I said but she wouldn't let go, then she looked at me, she had an emotionless look on her face, the eyes suddenly widen and then... They glowed red, and she'd bear a pair fangs!

**(Normal POV)**

Max looked in fear as the girl had transformed into her savage vampire form, her nails had become claws as they dug into Max's arm as the blood shot causing Max to scream loudly with pure fear and agony as it echoed throughout the area!

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Kai, Ray, Alexander and Konen were battling the vampires when the sound of Max's scream reached them, causing everyone to stop. Kai and the others looked around trying to hear where the noise was coming from, when suddenly all the vampires became more hyperactive as they headed to the church tower for some reason.

Darka's eyes were glowing red as he then licked his lips as all the vampires had caught a fragrant scent in the air. Suddenly Kai's eyes turned crimson red as he fell to his knees gripping the ground beneath him as it began cracked. He began panting and sweating, as Ray went to his side but Alexander gave him a serious look stopped him and went to him instead.

"**Kai what is it, what's happening?'' **Alexander asked him as he examined Kai symptoms realising what was wrong with him as Kai looked at him with eyes glowing red like the vampires

"**His body is pulsating, his vampire side is trying take over'' **Konen stated before Alexander could answer as Kai was trembling, just then the sound Darka laughing reached them

"**It's seems your young hunter is really a 'soon-to-be' former human vampire! This sudden pain of transformation is most likely because of the smell of a large amount of human blood coming from the church floor'' **he said revealing why the vampires were falling back and why Kai was suddenly struggling to control his vampire side

"**What! There must be a person in there'' **Ray stated as the group realised that there was a human in the building who was being attacked

"**We have... Have to, save them'' **Kai said getting back up on his feet holding his gun as the four rushed over to church, shooting the vampires who were ahead of them

Just then out of their sight Darka vanished into thin air he was most likely to the source of blood... Max!

* * *

**(Back with Max)**

Max was able to get the girl off of him as he ran up the stairs holding his arm as it was dripping blood behind him. Max was breathing heavily, his eyes were half open he was completely terrified, he could hear the girl following him as he ran faster, leaking more blood. A number of thoughts were running through his head as he refused to look back and continued to run...

**(Max's Thoughts)**

_**What was that..?. The girl became some kind of monster!**_

_**That can't be right, how could that little girl turn into a...**_

_**She grew fangs, like a vampire! No... Vampires aren't real!**_

**(Normal POV)**

In Max's head a bunch of images ran through his mind, in his mind he saw: a pair of red glowing eyes, a dark snowy night, a person but only from their mouth to their waist was visible, and then a blood splattered scene. Max opened his eyes trying not to see the images in his head as he reached the top of the stairs, where there was door.

He pushed against door until it finally opened as entered the damaged area where Darka was in, he looked around and then quickly closed the door behind him, blocking it with planks of wood and sat down in front of it. Max buried his head in his legs as he was crouched in fear of the monster that was chasing him, he wanted to close his eyes but every time he did he saw the frightening images. Max was trembling and then to cry in fear, unknown to him, Darka was hiding on the ceiling licking his lips at the sight and smell of Max.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Kai and the others had entered to the church building where the last few vampires had gathered, they saw the disgusting sight of the vampire rapidly licking the large pool and small pools of blood that were made by Max. Kai eyes were twitching, and then he glared, repulsed at the sight of the vampires licking the blood off the floor like dogs.

"**Beasts... Nothing but beasts in human forms, I will destroy all of these creatures'' **Kai said in pure anger as fired shots at the vampires turning them to dust, Konen and Alexander followed in example as the three had eliminated 8 vampires, leaving only seven, the little girl who had gone upstairs after Max, and Darka

A pair of the vampires suddenly dove down from the ceiling raising their claws to the group to attack when suddenly, a shards of ice mixed with rings of fire came out of nowhere obliterating the pair of former humans. The group and the remaining vampires turned to see two young teens around Kai and Ray's age, Alexander recognised them as his eyes widen...

It was Adalance, the friend of Sam and Lily, the other friend/bodyguard of Sam, Adalance's hand was raised revealing it was him who released the flame ice attack. The last six vampires rushed to them as Lily's eyes glowed a deep pink as she released a telekinetic shockwave destroying the vampires and turning them into dust.

"**Adalance... Lily? What are you doing here?'' **Alexander asked taking a few steps towards them when Kai raised his gun to them

"**Master... There vampires, you always tell not to lower my guard in front of them'' **Kai said as Alexander smiled faintly, standing in Kai's way

"**It's quite alright Kai, these young vampires are nobles and their dear acquaintances of mine'' **Alexander stated as Kai's eyes widen as he slowly lowered his weapon

"**Master Cross... Sorry we've met under this situation but were tracking a boy who was lead here by a former human'' **Lily stated why her and Adalance had appeared to assist them

"**We have to hurry, the Tate boy's scent of blood is fresher up those steps'' **Adalance said as Kai and Ray's eyes widen with shock realising the human who was bleeding was... Max!

"**Tate... As in Max Tate'' **Ray said with hesitation hoping he would say Max's name, as Kai suddenly rushed up the stairs not needing to know if it was Max or not

"**Kai, stop wait, it's too dangerous, come back!'' **Konen shouted as the group tried to follow when more vampires appeared blocking their path

The hunters, Ray and the nobles began to fight against the last surprise group of former humans as Kai continued up the stairs to rescue Max. He was halfway up the stairs when the drops of blood caused him to stop, his eyes began to change from red to light purple rapidly.

As he began to fall he suddenly heard the door further up smash open and then heard a loud scream, it was Max. Kai's eyes went back to purple and he weakly resumed up the staircase holding his silver pistol tightly, he began calling out Max's name. But he was too far away for Max to hear him as he continued up the stairs.

* * *

Back upstairs, Max had been backed to an unstable wall as the girl who was now crawling on all fours, eyes completely blood red, her fangs hanging under her top lip and claws scratching the ground as she went closer towards him.

Max's eyes were completely fixated on her when suddenly... Darka appeared beside her, Max's eyes widen even more as the man in front of him had fangs and glowing red eyes as well, he had an evil grin on his face licking his lips with excitement, as Max looked terrified at the sight of the two vampires.

"**How delightful... You're the source of that lovely smell of blood, it's such a sweet aroma'' **Darka said as he began to walk closer to Max with the savage vampire girl following

"**My young servant... Once I've devoured him, you can consume the rest as a reward for this meal'' **Darka said as Max's eyes widen after hearing his statement as he fell to the ground closing his eyes in fear, whimpering as Darka laughed, suddenly the girl launched herself at Max when...

A massive gust wind blew into the area which sent Darka flying to the other side of the room as the former human girl went flying out of the room falling to the ground to her death. Kai had just reached the door when the gust sent back down a few steps.

"**What is this, that gust of wind is being manipulated by someone!?'' **Darka said with his eyes closed from the powerful gust

**(Max's POV)**

_**I could feel the incredible wind blow in the room, I could hear the objects being flung around the room. **_

_**But I refused to open eyes, I was... I was so scared, I didn't wanna open my eyes!**_

_**Just then I felt someone behind me, pick up to my feet... Who it was had their arms around my chest**_

_**I didn't know why...? But I knew it wasn't that man and it could be the girl... Whoever it was I felt... **_

_**Safe, whoever was holding me... I felt safe with, just then that person spoke in my ear...**_

"**Max... It's alright, please open your eyes... I won't let anyone hurt you'' **the person said to me, his voice sounded faintly familiar to me as they opened my eyes to see who it was

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Max finally opened his eyes to see in front of him a more damaged room, Darka Shade was at the opposite of the room, and he now had a look of fear. Darka's eyes were locked on the person that was holding Max, the young boy turned his head slightly to see who was holding him.

It was a tall boy when short golden hair... It was Sam Kumara, Max's childhood friend, he smiled at Max faintly as Max looked in wonder at this person was not knowing it was his long forgotten friend. Then Sam turned his attention to the frighten Darka Shade, he glared at the vampire who then suddenly kneeled to the ground...

"**... My lord... Young master Kumara'' **he said in fear bowing down to the young man as Max's eyes widen realising this person's name was the same as his forgotten friend

"**Kumara...? You're... Sam... Kumara...?'' **Max said slowly still slightly afraid looking directly at Sam who looked at him for a moment then looked at Darka once again

"**Darka Shade... Of the noble Shade family, you are a disgrace to your fellow nobles and a heartless creature... I was going to let you face trial by the vampire council, however...'' **Sam said holding Max even tighter as his eyes began glow a brighter red... Sam was a vampire!

"**No, lord Kumara! Please don't, I'll face trial against the council! Please, please don't...'' **Darka pleaded as his body suddenly began to crack and break from the inside, his bones began to shatter, and his organs began to tear open as fell to ground in pain

"**You have tried to hurt a person... Who is very precious to me!'' **Sam said anger as his eyes widen and as he covered Max's eyes as Darka's spine was ripped out of his body as he screamed in pain and finally exploded into dust

The dust scattered into the air, Darka Shade had been destroyed... All that was left was his clothes covered in dust and the second colossal formula syringe. Sam removed his hand from Max's eyes and then let go of him as looked around slightly...

"**What... What happened, where did that man..?'' **Max asked looking around until he saw Darka's clothes and the dust that was on the floor in front of them

"**It's alright, it's over now... Max'' **Sam said as Max took a few steps forward and then turned facing Sam, there a short silence then Sam walked over to Max and then... Suddenly grabbed him into a hug

"**It's been so long Max, I've missed you my dear friend... Are you alright?'' **he said in a warm and gentle tone as he released Max from his hug placing his hands on Max's shoulders who looked confused and still shaken

"**I... I'm...'' **Max was trying to say something but he couldn't find the words and then he heard a dripping noise... He looked down to see drops of blood, Max was still bleeding as Max had lost the last of his energy, his pupils became dilated as he was about to fall the ground when Sam caught him

"**Max...'' **Sam said with a sadden look holding his friend in his arms as he saw the rip in Max's arm where the blood was leaking from as he applied pressure on it

Max was half conscious as he was mumbling, his face buried in Sam's clothes as the older boy picked him up, holding him in his arms like a baby as he wiped some of the blood off of Max. Just then Kai finally came up the stairs and entered the room to sight of Max being held by Sam, Kai's eyes widen when he saw Sam. Kai stared at Sam with pure anger as he pointed his pistol at Sam...

"**Vampire, put him... Put him down right now!'' **Kai demanded aiming his gun directly at Sam who looked directly at him and then he looked at Max

"**You have nothing to fear Kai Hiwatari... Max and I are no strangers to each other'' **Sam said in a calm tone as Kai's eyes widen with the shock as Sam knew Max and who Kai was

"**How do you know...? My name, and how do you know Max... Wait! You're a... A pur...'' **Kai was about to finish his sentence when the others arrived, Alexander quickly got in between them

"**That's enough Kai... Sam is not our enemy... It's good to see Sam, it's been quite a while'' **Alexander said smiling at Sam, who smiled back

"**Max! Is he okay?'' **Ray running over to Sam while Max was now asleep in his arms, Sam smiled and looked at Ray

"**Don't worry... he just fainted from the loss of blood and the shock... I will take him back to his grandparents and much sure he's alright'' **Sam said explain that he taking Max back to Aurora and Gerald

"**You know Max's grandparents... Who are you'' **Ray asked in sight confusion wanted to know who this person was as Adalance and Lily went to Sam's side

"**It's pleasure to meet you... My name is Sam Kumara... I'm Max's childhood friend'' **Sam answered as Ray and Kai's eyes widen with shock

"**I've eliminated Darka Shade... Once I've gotten Max back to Aurora and Gerald, I'll have Lily report this to Vampire council and... I believe both the vampires and hunters will want to examine this'' **Sam said explaining what he was going to do as Lily picked up the colossal syringe showing it everyone as she handed it to Alexander

"**Thank you Sam... Once we've examined it back at headquarters, will deliver it to the vampire council... Kai, Ray we must do one more sweep of the area and then report back'' **Alexander said to the boys explaining what they were going to do as Kai and Ray looked at Max in Sam's arms

"**Once we've done this, you can see your friend...'' **Konen added as to put his gun away, as Alexander placed his sword away, Sam, Adalance and Lily were about to leave when Kai was about to say something

"**Don't worry... I will not let anything happen to Max, you have nothing to fear... I'll see you later'' **Sam said stopping Kai from speaking as he smiled and with that the three and Max went back downstairs walking off

Kai and the others paused for a moment and Ray could see Kai clenching his fist in a silent rage, then Ray looked at Alexander as he begun to speak

"**Sir... Who was that guy, was he's a vampire like the other two?'' **Ray asked Alexander who looked at him with a serious tone

"**That was a dear friend of mine... And yes he is a vampire, but not an ordinary vampire... Sam Kumara is a...'' **Alexander said just as Kai cut him off

"**... A Pureblood vampire! That guy is pureblood... Just like the one who turned me into a vampire'' **Kai spat out in hatred as Ray's eyes widen with shock

"**Aren't purebloods the most powerful of the vampires...'' **Ray asked in shock as he saw Kai's anger

"**Yes... Sam is the last vampire of the Kumara pureblood family... one of the oldest families in vampire history... He's been the title of the Pureblood Prince'' **Alexander stated who Sam was as Kai looked at his master

"**Then... Then why does a pureblood like him... Know our friend and how does he know his grandparents'' **Kai demanded of his master as the four stood silent in the church tower building

* * *

**(Back with Sam)**

Sam, Adalance and Lily were already at the ceased off path that Max was lead too, Sam was holding Max looking at him. Just then Adalance looked at Sam and then began to speak...

"**Sam... That boy who was with the hunters... Kai Hiwatari... He's the grandson of Voltaire, one of the vampire high council members right...'' **Adalance asked his friend who was silent and then looked at Adalance

"**Yes, your right... He was the one who attacked by the pureblood vampire... He was bitten... He will transform into a vampire... And then a savage beast'' **Sam stated as Adalance's questions were asked as the three continued to walk back into the city

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hi you guys, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, longest one so far! Took a lot quicker than the last one, alright the next chapter should be done by weekend hopefully. Working on my Inazuma Eleven fanfiction as well, really liking how this story's progressing, the next few chapters will be more intense hopefully.**

**In the next chapter, Max begins to have nightmares that were long forgotten as his tries to remember who Sam is to him. Kai's struggle to control his transformation as it begins to reach breaking point, and Max decides to gather his courage to confront Kai about his feelings for him which will led to a terrible result...**

**Please leave reviews, love to hear what you all like about the chapter**

**If you have any request, please message me or leave in your reviews!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Memories of a dear friend and Opening my heart Part 1**

The sun had set over the city as the orange sky began to change a dark blue night sky, as the buildings began to light up the entire city. In one of the back alleys Gerald, Aurora and Solana were waiting by the entrance to the abandoned area where Max was led into. Just then Sam, Adalance and Lily entered the alleyway with Max in Sam's arms, Aurora quickly rushed over to Sam and gently stroked her grandson's face.

"**Oh Max! Sweetheart... Is he alright?'' **Aurora asked still stroking Max's face as he was still unconscious as Sam faintly smiling

"**Don't worry, he's fine... He lost a small amount of blood and collapsed, but the bleeding stopped for now'' **Sam said a reassuring tone as Aurora smiled for a moment and then Gerald placed his hand of her shoulder

"**He's going to alright dear... Now come on, we'd better get him home to his friends... They'll worry about him'' **Gerald said with a large smile as Aurora smiled back as they all prepared to leave

"**Actually... There's a place we could take Max before taking him to his friends... So we can tend to his wounds and explain what he saw...'' **Sam explaining what they should do before taking Max home

"**He came face to face to a savage vampire and was nearly killed... After 4 years, Max has been bought back into the nightmare of blood once again...'' **Sam said looking deeply at Max who was asleep his clothing slightly covered in dry blood

"**It wasn't your fault Sam... It was only a matter of time before Max would learn about vampires once again'' **Gerald said looking at Sam who smiled faintly at him

"**Now then, let's get going so we can get Max some help and then will take him back home to his friends'' **Aurora said as the group left the alley way and headed to an unknown location to treat Max

About half an hour later the group had arrived at luxury looking home, it was the home of Adalance's uncle a member of the vampire council. It was where Sam and others were staying during their stay in the city, once they had arrived Sam took care of Max's injuries and then let him rest in his room. Everyone was downstairs in the living room while Adalance's uncle was in his study with Sam and Adalance.

"**I see... In the end Lord Kumara, you destroyed Darka Shade... And the unknown chemical syringe you retrieved you gave to hunters so they could analysed it and then they'll return to us so we can examine it'' **the elderly man said as Sam and Adalance stood in front of him

"**That's correct Sorren... Once I've taken care of my friend and retrieve the syringe from Cross and give it to you so we can analysis it'' **Sam said revealing Adalance's uncle's name as he explained what he would do after he took care of Max

"**That's quite alright my lord... I'll report this to the council first thing tomorrow, you and Adalance go and relax yourselves'' **Sorren said as he stood up and bowed in honour of Sam as the two left his room

Sam and Adalance had just entered the living room where Gerald, Aurora, Lily and Solana were talking amongst themselves when they saw the pair. Just then Solana jumped from her seat as she greeted Sam who smiled at her for a moment, she blushed slightly at him. Solana had been in love with Sam since they knew each other when they were younger, but she offend wondered if he felt the same way about her.

"**I'll be right back I'm just going to check on Max... If that's alright with you two'' **Sam asked Max's grandparents as they smiled at him

"**That's alright Sam, you go check on him... I think it's best for you to go up, if he's awake you can explain everything to him'' **Gerald with a smile as Sam smiled at him and then left upstairs to check on Max

* * *

**(Upstairs in Sam's guest room)**

In the luxury room that was Sam's room for his time in the city, Max was in a deep sleep lying peacefully on his bed. Max's arm and forehead had been wrapped up after Sam cleaned his wounds, Max was mumbling and moving around in his sleep. His face was filled fear as he suffering from a nightmare...

Just then the door slowly opened as Sam walked into the room closing the door behind him as he walked over to Max to see him struggling in his sleep. The older boy sat beside the sleeping Max and gently stroked his face, he looked deeply at his friend, and he hadn't seen Max in so many years and was glad to see him. He soon realised that Max would have to relive some things... There was a reason Max didn't recall who Sam was, a reason why Sam hadn't seen Max over 4 years...

"**Max... I'm sorry, after so long, I have no choice or you'll suffer as you begin to remember what I truly am...'' **Sam said to the sleeping Max as he placed his hand Max's forehead as his palm glowed a purple aura as Max stopped tossing in his sleep and slowly began to open his eyes, he yawned and slowly sat up

"**Sorry... Did I wake you Max, are you alright?'' **Sam asked Max who was gently rubbed his eyes, he looked at Sam for a moment and then he began slowly back away from him

"**Where... Where am I?'' **Max asked looking around the room slightly afraid as Sam gently stroked his head and smiled at him

"**It's alright, this is the home of my friend's uncle... This is my guest room, I put you hear to rest after your injuries... Don't worry your grandparents are downstairs waiting for you'' **he said to Max calming him down

"**They are...? What happened to me, the last thing I remember is...'' **Max said as he trying to remember what happened at the church but he couldn't, then Sam suddenly held him closer

"**Max... Don't worry your safe now, you lost a lot of blood but you're quite alright now'' **Sam gently rubbing Max's bandaged forehand as the young boy looked at him with slight confusion and then began to spoke

"**So... I guess your Sam right?'' **Max asked obviously knowing who Sam was as he smiled at him and then he reached out to Max's neck as the boy flinched closing his eyes for a moment

"**You're still wearing the pendant I gave you when you were 9...? Wow, even though you didn't remember me you still wore it'' **Sam said holding the pendant which was still around Max's neck as he opened his eyes seeing Sam fiddling with his pendant

**(Max's POV)**

_**This guy... I don't remember him but... **_

_**Even so he didn't forget me... Why...**_

_**Why do I feel so... So peaceful with him...**_

_**His eyes... They look so... Sad... **_

"**Hey... Is something wrong Max, you look a little lost in your thoughts?'' **he asked me looking at me as I blushed at bit and then I smiled at him

"**Oh, it's nothing... I was just remembering something... So how have you been in these few years?'' **I asked him nervously trying to make pleasant conversation as he was now sitting on the bed with me

"**I've been taking care on all my late parents' last affairs ... As well as my own personal academics... What about you? I've been following your beyblading career since the bladebreakers first formed 3 years ago?'' **he asked me which made blush a bit since he was a fan of our team career as beybladers

"**You have? Wow that's really great, so...'' **I was about to say as the door began to open slowly revealing a tall boy about Sam's age, he had dark brown hair and orange sun eyes he was the same uniform as Sam

"**Sam... Sorry to disturb you and your friend but Masters Gerald and Aurora are waiting for their grandson'' **the young man said looking at me as Sam looked at me

"**I see... Thank you for letting me know Adalance will be down in two minutes'' **Sam said has the boy closed the door and he looked at me

"**I guess will have to talk for another time won't we Max...'' **he said as he got off the bed standing up as I got off the bed as well

"**I guess so... Hey, maybe tomorrow you can came round and meet my friends and we can talk again'' **I said smiling brightly at him as he smiled at me and then patted my head

"**That sounds great, we can have a proper catch up... I'll come round tomorrow afternoon'' **he said as he opened the door and we left the room and headed downstairs

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Max and Sam had come downstairs into the living room where the others were, Aurora quickly rushed over to Max and hugged him tightly. Gerald rushed behind her as she began weeping and Max and Gerald tried to calm her down. Sam's eyes were focused on Max as he smiled at the scene, Solana looked at him and then at Max and then looked slightly depressed...

"**I'm fine grandma, its okay... See Sam took care of my injuries and there's no more bleeding'' **Max said with a smile on his face as his grandmother released him from her hug

"**Oh, I'm just glad you're alright Max... You gave us quite a scare!'' **she said a worried tone as Gerald placed his hand on her shoulder

"**He's a young man Aurora, and look there's no harm done, he's fine now'' **Gerald said with a huge smile slightly laughing as Aurora smiled at him and then at Max

"**Alright then, I believe your ride has arrived to take you all home'' **Sam said as he led the three out of the living room as they said farewell to Solana, Lily and Adalance

They were outside the luxury house were a cab was waiting for them, as Max looked up the clear night sky, his grandparents said goodbye to Sam and then they looked at Max and then to Sam. Gerald and Aurora smiled at Sam and then they got in the cab to give Sam and Max a moment...

"**So I'll see you tomorrow then Max... Get some more rest when you get home'' **Sam said with a smile stroking Max's cheek which made him blush faintly

"**Don't worry Sam... I'm kinda tired anyway so I'll probably fall asleep when I get back and I'll see you tomorrow'' **Max said slightly laughing and rubbing the back of his head, suddenly Sam hugged Max which made Max blush again

"**I'm really happy to see you again Max... After so long, you're in my life again... Even if you don't remember this I promised to always protect you so you could always be happy... That is one that has not changed'' **Sam said in a serious but gentle tone as Max's eyes widen by his statement

There was a complete silent moment between the boys as Max remained slightly shocked by Sam's words, still blushing and his eyes opened wide as Sam was still holding him. After a few moments Sam released Max, who looked at him deeply as Sam did the same, then Sam patted Max's head which broke the silent moment and they smiled at each other.

"**Alright... Goodnight Max, enjoy the rest of your night'' **Sam said as Max got in the cab with his grandparents he closed the door and then rolled down the window and smiled at Sam

"**Okay Sam, you have a good night too, I'll see ya later!'' **Max said in his usual happy tone waving at Sam as the cab began to drive off, Sam waved them off until the vehicle left his view, just then Adalance came to front door as Sam turned around to see him

"**Adalance... Is something wrong?'' **Sam asked with a slight plain expression as Adalance looked at his friend with curiosity as he began to speak

"**You wiped his memory of what he saw today didn't you... He seemed absolutely calm and he didn't mention anything about his attack'' **Adalance asked as Sam looked at him with a slight serious tone

"**Yes... It wasn't the right time to let Max remember everything about vampires or about me... He would have begun having nightmares about the events he went through four years when he saw a vampire again'' **Sam said to his friend explaining why erased Max's memory of the incident at the church earlier

"**Sam... The reason he doesn't remember you is because you erased his memories of you the last time you saw him four years ago... But why?'' **he asked Sam as the blonde boy walked over to him and then placed his hand on Adalance's shoulder

"**Because... To spare him from suffering... Because I wanted to keep him away from what he feared...'' **Sam said as began to walk back inside the house

"**What was he afraid of...?'' **Adalance asked turning his head to look at Sam who stopped walking and then slightly turned his head

"**The sight of my true face... The face of vampire... The face covered in blood'' **Sam said in cryptic tone as Adalance looked deeply at his friend as Sam walked back upstairs and Adalance returned inside closing the door behind him

* * *

**(Elsewhere at another location)**

In the one of the busiest areas of the city, there was a traditional building that looked like it was built in late 19th century. It was some kind of country club, the building's door and exterior walls had a unique insignia on decorated all over it. The symbol belonged to the vampire hunters, it was the city's local hunters' station, where the vampire hunters of this city would receive their missions, information regarding any vampire activity.

Kai, Ray, Konen and Alexander were finishing their report to the station's head, they were discussing the colossal serum, and the interference from Sam, a pureblood. Inside the building were a few hunters, they looked like everyday people, businessmen, bankers, teachers... They were all vampire hunters! Inside the head's office, an argument was heating up between Konen and the head...

"**What were you thinking! Why didn't you notify us that Sam Kumara was arriving here in the city!'' **Konen shouted slamming his hands on the head's desk who glared at Konen

"**I see nothing wrong with that... Darka Shade, the noble vampire was the target. The fact that Sam Kumara interfered and eliminated the target just made it easier for us... Besides it doesn't matter, Sam Kumara is no ordinary vampire...'' **the head answered with a simple and plain tone as Kai glared at him and spoke

"**Because he's a pureblood... You think that's alright, there the most dangerous of all vampires! The last time a pureblood came here to the city...'' **Kai spat in pure anger as he was about finish when Alexander placed his hand on Kai's shoulder

"**You both are missing the point that Sam Kumara is a young pureblood who is working to bring peace between our races... And I know for a fact that he will not bring conflict to the city'' **Alexander said with a reasoning tone as Kai looked at him with his usual expression

"**The previous incident that involved a pureblood led to creation of a large group of former human vampires... But Sam Kumara is a respected ally and a dear friend of both myself and the hunters' union'' **Alexander added to his statement about Sam

"**It doesn't matter anyway... I already signed the notice form that Sam Kumara requested to enter the city, despite the fact he didn't need to'' **the head said with a bunch of papers and forms with official stamps in his hand as handed it to Konen who examined it and then glared at it and then dashed it back to him

"**See... There's no problem at all, now then let's go, you two must be worried about your friend?'' **Alexander said looking at Ray and Kai as the four left the head's office

The four were in the main room of the station as Alexander signed them out of the building. They had exited the building when Kai stopped and looked at Alexander, his mentor looked at as they were all silent.

"**Kai, what's wrong?'' **Alexander asked as Kai clenched his fist and then began to speak as he was directly looking at his master

"**I want to know something... How do you know Max's grandparents and that pureblood...? And what's the connection between them and Sam Kumara?'' **Kai asked his teacher who looked at him with a serious face

"**... Well, seeing as he's your friend... Alright I'll tell you... Gerald and Aurora Tate were once vampire hunters'' **Alexander said as Kai and Ray's eyes widen with shock at his words

"**What, Max's grandparents were vampire hunters! Then that means Max knows about vampires...'' **Ray asked before Alexander cut him off

"**No... They retired as hunters over at least 30 years ago, after Aurora fell pregnant they decided that didn't want to bring a child into their lives as hunters... Their daughter, Max's mother had no idea about their lives...'' **he said explaining to Ray that Max has no idea about his grandparent's former lives as hunters or the existence of vampires

"**So neither does Max... But wait that vampire... he said that Max was his childhood friend and that he's was taking him back to his grandparents... What's his relation to them and to Max?'' **Kai asked Alexander even more curious about this

"**You see Sam's parents the heads of the Kumara family were dear friends of myself, Gerald and Aurora... They died when he turned 10...'' **he said explain what happened to Sam's parents as he continued to speak

''**After that every summer he would usually visit Gerald and Aurora at their home in France, it was during that time there young grandson would stay with them during the summer...'' **he added as Ray cut him off by stating his next word

"**Max... They grew up together as friends... But then if they were close, wouldn't that mean that Max would be aware that Sam was a vampire?'' **Ray asked even more confused

"**I wouldn't think so... he would only about 6 or 7 at the time and besides, another ability of a vampire is to erase the memories of a person... It was usually used on humans who had come into contact with a vampire'' **Konen added joining the conversation explaining a vampire's memory erasing powers

"**So it's possible that Max could know about vampires... But like us he could swore to keep the secret of the vampires' existence... Or he's simply not aware that Sam is a vampire'' **Alexander said listing the possibilities that Max could be aware of vampires

"**Anyway Konen and I will be heading back tonight, once you two get home I would advise you not ask Max about today's incident... It's most likely his memories of today have been erased'' **he said warning Kai and Ray not to mention today's incident to Max

"**Alright, we won't mention what happened today to Max... Thank you for everything'' **Ray said thanking the two masters with a faint smile

"**I'll see you soon Masters...'' **Kai said in his usual tone slightly bowing his head in respect of his masters

"**Well will see you two very soon hopefully... Travel home safely you two'' **Alexander said with a bright smile looking at the two and then Konen

"**Farwell for now my little student... Such a frightening expression, try smiling once in a while'' **Konen said with a faint smiling patting Kai's head which annoyed him slightly and he smiled faintly

The masters parted ways with Kai and Ray as they headed back home, Kai and Ray's mind were filled with a lot of questions about Max's relationship with vampires. But they were in a rush to get home to see if Max was alright after his attack today back at the church, Kai felt really guilty that he didn't get to Max in time and he was even more annoyed that Max was saved by a vampire... A pureblood of all vampires, the same type of vampire that bit Kai and stole his humanity...

* * *

**(Meanwhile...)**

Outside the team's home the cab carrying Max and his grandparents had just arrived, Max opened the door and got out of the cab. He looked at the building with a feeling of home as he smiled looking at the building and the night sky. Max turned back and looked at his grandparents who were still in the cab, he poked his head in the window...

"**Well Max, it's been an interesting day hasn't it... You have a good night sweetheart and will see tomorrow along with Sam'' **Aurora said stroking Max's face with a bright smile on her face

"**Alright Kiddo, remember get some rest and your wounds should heal up nicely in the morning, will call you once we get to the hotel'' **Gerald added smiling brightly patting Max's head as Max smiled at them

"**Alright, don't worry... I'm pretty tired and I'll probably go to sleep, I'll see you guys and Sam tomorrow...'' **Max said yawning slightly as he pulled his head out the window as the cab began to drive as he waved his grandparents off as the cab drove off

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Hi everyone, hope you had a great holiday and enjoyed yourselves, hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and I'm already getting to work on chapter seven. In the next chapter Kai struggle with his vampire transformation reaches breaking point as Max reveals his feelings to Kai as he comes face to face with his forgotten fears.**

**Please review this story and get others to follow and read too!**

**Bye everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Memories of a dear friend and Opening my heart Part 2**

Max stood there for a moment and then he entered the building and headed to the apartment. A couple of minutes later he arrived on his floor and went to door took out his keys and opened the door. He entered his home and closed the door behind him, Max looked around the hallway and took a deep breath of relief...

"**... It's good to be home again...'' **Max said to himself with a smile of relief and joy as he took off his shoes and quietly walked down the hallway not to let anyone know he was home, suddenly Tyson came into the hallway

"**Hey Max! Where you been buddy? Were you out all day, it's like 9:30?'' **Tyson said in his usual loud and happy tone as Max looked at him like a thief who had been caught

"**Hey Tyson... Yeah the time just kinda slipped by me, so is everyone here?'' **Max said yawning slightly in words with a tired expression

"**It's just me, chief, Daichi and Hilary, Kai and Ray haven't come back yet... So how was it with your grandparents?'' **Tyson asked his friend curious about how his day went

"**Oh it was good, I had a great day, catching up with them, and...'' **Max said before stopping as the image of Sam appeared in his head and he held is bandaged arm as he blushed faintly

"**And what... Hey? What happened to your arm, and your forehead...?'' **Tyson asked his friend holding his arm looking the bandaged on his arm and forehead

"**Oh... I had an accident but I'm okay now... Anyway there's something I wanna tell you guys?'' **Max said to his friend with a slight nervous tone

"**What is it you wanna talk to us about?'' **Tyson asked with a smile on his friend curious about Max wanted to talk about

"**Just wait... This is something I wanna tell you all together'' **Max said laughing at Tyson's eager expression as they headed to the living room

* * *

**(30 minutes later...)**

Everyone was in the living room the usual thing, Kenny was sitting on the couch typing away on Dizzy as Hilary was reading a magazine. Tyson and Daichi were watching TV and slightly arguing over a bowl of popcorn on the other couch, and Max was sitting next to them resting on the side of the sofa.

Once he had settled he called his grandparents to make sure they got to the hotel safely and he was just relaxing with his friends. Just then they heard the main door begin to unlock, it was Ray and Kai, they had just come back from the hunters' station...

"**Hey, looks like Max is here...'' **Ray said as he and Kai were looking by rack where everyone's shoes were seeing Max's familiar shoes

"**I'm gonna see if he's okay...'' **Kai said walking down the hallway, but he suddenly Ray held him by his shoulder stopping him as he looked at him with confusion and slight anger

"**Remember what your masters said... Max's memory was probably erased so he won't remember anything that happened today'' **Ray told his friend with a serious look as Kai glared at his friend and then shrugged Ray's hand off of his shoulder

"**I know that... I want to know if he's okay, not if he remembers anything'' **Kai said walking off and heading to the living room with Ray following him as they entered the room

"**Oh hey you guys welcome back'' **Hilary said greeting the two boys as everyone greeted them, Kai and Ray turned they attention to Max who looked at them smiling

"**Hey... What happened to you?'' **Kai asked in a slight quiet tone as he was already aware of Max's injuries as Max looked at his bandages then at Kai

"**I had an accident while I was out with my grandparents... But I'm okay now I've just gotta rest'' **Max said with his usual smile as Kai looked at him with slight concern

"**Well if you're tired Max, maybe should go to bed?'' **Ray asked his friend with concern as well but then Max got up and got everyone's attention

"**I was just waiting for all of you guys to be here... There's something I wanted to talk to you guys about?'' **Max asked his friends who were all listening to him which made a bit nervous

"**My grandparents are coming here tomorrow... And an old friend of mine's as well'' **Max said nervously as Kai's eyes widen after hearing Max mention 'an old friend'

"**What do you mean old friend?'' **Tyson asked Max with confusion as did everyone expect for Ray and Kai who clenching his fist in silent rage

"**I only met him again today... I haven't seen in 4 years, his name is Sam'' **Max said nervously while unseen Kai's pupils began switching rapidly between purple and red as the mention of Sam's name was causing inner vampire to begin rage

"**Oh that sounds nice, so what time are they coming tomorrow?'' **Kenny asked his friend as everyone was curious

"**In the afternoon probably about 2 or 3pm I guess... I just wanted to let you all know that'' **Max answering Kenny's question and yawned

"**Don't worry about it Max, will make sure the place is okay for their visit... Won't we?'' **Hilary said glaring at Tyson and Daichi who looked at her confused

"**Why you looking at us?!'' **the two boys said in union which made everyone laugh expect for Kai who was slightly covering his eyes not letting everyone his now blood red eyes

"**Excuse me...'' **Kai said getting up and leaving the living room quickly Ray looked at Kai concerned and Max looked at him as he left looking slightly sad

Kai slightly struggled but entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he leaned on the door for a moment breathing heavily and then went to sink. He held the rims around the sink looking down then he looked up at the bathroom mirror looking at his reflection.

His eyes were completely red as blood, the veins on his arm began to pulsate and slightly glow red, and he began seeing images from the church, the sight and smell of Max's blood. The sight of Max in Sam Kumara's arms, a pureblood vampire, just like the one who attacked him...

"**Vampires are disgusting creatures... They simply toy with humans and cause nothing but pain and suffering... Beasts who drink blood and enjoy it'' **Kai said glaring at his reflection, he was sweating and his breathing was heavy, he looked exhausted

Kai then turned the cold tap as the cool ice water ran into the sink as he took some water in his hands and gently splashed it on his face. He did it two more times and then he stood up properly but then Kai collapsed to the ground, the image of Max's blood kept racing through his head as he was struggling to breathe again.

The images of the times he had with his friends, his times beyblading with Dranzer, all the happy and enjoyable times he's had with the bladebreakers/G-rev team. Then he saw images that feared would occur in the near future... The sights of vampires causing chaos throughout the city, innocent people being attacked by the vampires, blood everywhere!

"**NO!... I won't... I won't let this hunger... Consume me!'' **Kai said to himself as he struggled to get off the floor just then he heard the door knocking, on the other side of the door was Max

"**Kai... Are you alright? Is everything okay in there?'' **Max asked in a slightly worried tone as he could slightly hear his friend grunting

Just then Kai opened the door as Max looked at his friend, he saw Kai was sweating and he breath slightly heavily. Suddenly Kai lost his footing and fell onto Max who was slightly taken back but caught him, Max could feel Kai's chin resting on his shoulder and he began to blush brightly.

"**Kai... What's wrong, you're burning up...?'' **Max asked Kai blushing a deep pink as he could feel Kai's skin against his, Kai didn't answer, his eyes were closed but then open them to the sight of Max's neck

There was a complete silent moment as Kai's eyes were focused on Max's neck, his lips slightly opened as he moved closer to Max's neck. Max felt Kai's head moving from his shoulder to his neck as the blonde's eyes began to twitch and his blush was now a deep red. Kai's lips were about to touch Max's neck but he stopped, he got off Max with his hands on his friend's shoulders, their eyes met...

"**Don't worry... I just had a headache, that's all, I'm fine... Sorry about that'' **Kai said to Max quietly as he smiled for a moment and then took his hands off of Max and then he walked off and headed to his room

"**I'll see you in the morning...'' **Kai added before entering his room and closing the door behind him leaving Max who was still frozen with shock as his was bright red

Max was completely shocked by Kai collapsing in his arms and that silent moment, it made him think about telling Kai about how he felt about him. That he was in love with him, he wondered how Kai would react to it but after that moment he felt happy about telling Kai, he had decided to tell Kai that he loved him tomorrow after his grandparents and Sam's visit...

* * *

**(The next day)**

It was another bright and peaceful day over the city, it was busy as usual for all the citizens. Back at the team's apartment the gang was getting ready for Max's grandparents and Sam visit. Hilary, Ray and Kenny were getting the place tidying the place up, Hilary was nagging Tyson and Daichi to clean up as usual. Kai was still in his room, he was just laying on his as the sunlight shone through the window, and he was just looking at the celling lost in his thoughts...

**(Kai's POV)**

_**There was an unpleasant feeling throughout my body...**_

_**That vampire was coming to our home... That Pureblood**_

_**Sam Kumara... He had the exact same scent as that other one...**_

_**The one who bit me, the one who toyed with me and ruined everything...**_

_Just then I heard the door knocking... I sat up and then got off my bed and walked over to the door and opened it to see... Max_

"**Oh... Hey Max...'' **I said greeting him as remembered the last night, when was tempted at the sight of his neck and smiled faintly for a moment

"**Hey Kai, sorry if I disturbed you... Were you still sleeping?'' **he asked me smiling brightly like he usually did but he looked slightly worried

"**No I was just lying down and just thinking about some things...'' **I told him as he looked at so deeply, was something wrong with him

"**Oh okay... I just wanted to know if you alright after... last night'' **he said slightly looking away his eyes looking down as my eyes slightly widen remembering what nearly happened... What I was tempted to do

"**Yeah, look I'm really sorry about that... I just had a headache, but I'm fine now... What about you? How are your injuries?'' **I asked him looking at his bandages which made me think about the incident yesterday

"**Oh don't worry about me, I woke up this morning feeling much better now... I'll take off my bandages later'' **he said slightly laughing holding the bandage on his arm

"**What time is it by the way?'' **I asked him looking around the hallway as I could hear others in the living room

"**It's about 1:30, everyone's in there just helping me tidy the place up for my grandparents and Sam'' **he said pointing in the direction of the living room

"**Oh... What time will they be here?'' **I asked him, I didn't like the fact a pureblood was coming here, but...

"**They'll be here in about 20 minutes... I was just on the phone with them'' **he said smiling faintly, then he looked at his bandage and his face looked sad... Something was troubling him

"**Hey is something wrong...? Max, hey are you ok?'' **I asked him putting my hands on his shoulders, slightly shaking him, he looked like his mind was elsewhere, finally he snapped out his trance

"**Huh? Oh sorry I was just lost in my thoughts...'' **he said looking at me and laughing, then I smiled... seems I wasn't the only lost in their thoughts

"**Hey Max! Your grandpa's on the phone!'' **Tyson shouted from the living room as we looked in the direction where his voice was coming from

"**Alright I'm coming! ...Yeah I'll talk to you later Kai...'' **he said smiling before heading off to the living room, I paused for a moment and then headed to bathroom

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Time went by really quickly, the apartment was in perfect condition and everyone was just relaxing now, Hilary and Ray were making lunch for everyone. Kenny was just some books considering upgrading the team's beys, Tyson and Daichi were playing video games, Daichi was getting annoyed since Tyson had more experience and was winning.

Kai was on the apartment balcony looking at the scenery around him enjoying the scene of the city under the sun and the clear blue sky. Max was outside the apartment building just sitting by the entrance door, he was waiting for his grandparents and Sam to arrive. Max was excited but a bit nervous about their visit, but he more interested in Sam coming.

He had so many unanswered questions and he wanted to catch up with Sam... Just then Max stood up as he saw a cab pull up in front of the building, the door opened as his grandparents came out of the came along with Sam. Max smiled seeing, but then one more person came out the cab and to Max's slight shock Alexander Cross!

"**Hi grandpa, grandma... Sam...'' **the blonde said greeting his grandparents and Sam then he looked at Alexander who smiled at him

"**You're Kai's teacher aren't you...? I remember you from yesterday at the restaurant'' **Max said with a faint smile remembering Alexander from yesterday

"**Yes, I was on my way here to see Kai about something, when Aurora, Gerald and Sam spotted me walking here so they offered me a lift... Is Kai here by the way?'' **Alexander said explaining why he was here

"**Oh yeah, Kai's here... He's upstairs with everyone else, come on let's head back inside'' **Max said leading everyone inside the apartment

Max, Sam, Alexander and his grandparents had entered the building and then the apartment, they headed down the hallway and came into the living room. Tyson and others saw Max walk in with his grandparents, Sam and Alexander. Ray and Hilary came in from the kitchen and saw them Ray eyes widen when he saw Alexander. Max's guests greeted Tyson and the others, obliviously knowing that Gerald & Aurora were Max's grandparents, and then they looked at Sam and Alexander...

"**Guys this is my friend Sam... Oh and this is Alexander Cross, he's one of Kai's teachers from his prep school" **Max said introducing Sam and Alexander to his friends

"**It's nice to see you again Master Cross...'' **Ray said in an awkward tone wondering why Cross was here as Tyson looked at Ray

"**You know Kai's teacher, Ray?'' **Tyson asked his friend wondering how Ray knew Kai's teacher as Alexander began to speak

"**Yeah, I've met him a couple of times, actually I met him with Kai yesterday...'' **Ray answering his friend just then Kai walked into the living room, he saw his master as his eyes slightly widen, then he looked at Sam

"**Master... What are you doing here, is there a problem?'' **Kai said glaring at his teacher but at the same time glaring at Sam

"**Oh there's no problem, there's just something I need to discuss with you and Ray and Gerald and Aurora offered me a lift here'' **Alexander in a calm tone as Kai's eyes were fixated on Sam

There was an awkward silence as Kai just continued to glare at Sam, he was clenching his fist in a silent rage as the vampire looked at him with a plain expression on his face for a minute or so then Hilary broke the silence...

"**Well let's not all stand here in silence, why don't you guys put your coats and stuff in over here and you guys can get settled'' **Hilary said as she and Kenny went over to their guests and reach their hands towards them

"**Oh thank you very much, such sweet ad polite friends you have Max'' **Aurora said as she, Gerald and Alexander handed their coats scarf and other excess clothing

"**Thank you, once we've put these away will have lunch, please all of you make yourselves at home'' **Hilary said as everyone went further into the living room

A few minutes later everyone was gathered around the table, it was covered in all kinds of food, Ray and Hilary had been working overtime with lunch. There was fried pork, fried beef, fried egg and rice, fried everything! Tyson and Daichi were drooling they eyes and minds were fixated on the food in front of them.

Ray, Hilary, Max, Kenny and Kai knew what would happen in a few minutes, their guests had no idea what they were about to witness. Hilary kicked Tyson and Daichi under the table as they snapped out of their trance, as she glared at them as they looked slightly afraid of her look, they realised that they had to behave.

Sam was sitting next Max and Kai was sitting opposite Max, he was unsettled just looking at Sam, he was sweating under his clothing, holding his legs under the table. Alexander was next to Kai with a slight concerned look on his face, he understood how Kai was feeling, that his body was pulsating at sight of a pureblood.

"**So Max how's your arm by the way, is it feeling any better...?'' **Sam asked Max gently placing his hand on Max's bandaged arm, as Max blushed slightly

"**Umm... Yeah, it's feeling much better than yesterday and when I woke this morning I felt really great'' **Max said rubbing the back of his head and smiling brightly

"**I'm glad to hear it... You had us all worried yesterday'' **Sam said smiling as he gently stroked Max's forehead as Kai's eye quickly twitched and Max blushed even more

"**Can we eat now already? Please we haven't eaten since breakfast!'' **Tyson shouted as he and Daichi were becoming agitated with their hunger

"**I'm in agreement with that young man, let's eat already this food looks too delicious to let it get cold'' **Alexander said smiling brightly holding his hands together looking at the food

"**Alright then, with that said...'' **Hilary said as everyone around the table held their hands together slightly bowing their heads

"**Thanks for the food!'' **everyone said as suddenly in a split second Tyson and Daichi began attacking their plates of food

"**Oh my...'' **Aurora said with her eyes widen at the sight of Tyson and Daichi devouring their food on their plates and in their reach as Max and the others were laughing, except for Kai...

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Hi guys hope you liked the new chapter just finished it, doing the 8****th**** chapter now should be up later on in the night. In the next chapter Kai's vampire instinct finally takes control and Max is put on the other end of his rage after he finally confesses in love for Kai. Please leave your reviews for the new chapter, and also head to my DA page and check some the drawings for other story: Love Beyond Dimensions.**

**Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Memories of a dear friend and Opening my heart Part 3**

After everyone had 'survived' lunch they had all gathered in the living room, Gerald and Aurora were telling stories about Max's trips to his grandparents all those years ago. Then Tyson and the others were telling them about some of their Beyblading adventures in the last three years. While they were sharing stories in the living room, Alexander and Kai were outside on the balcony they were talking.

"**So Kai, how are you feeling today...? Your friend seems to be feeling much better than yesterday'' **Alexander said as Kai looked over the balcony at the scenery of the city

"**Yeah Max's is fine master... His memory of yesterday was erased, he doesn't remember a thing about what happened'' **Kai said in his usual tone looking slightly depressed

"**Are you worried about him Kai? There's nothing for you to be worried about... I've known Sam for many years and would never harm your friend...'' **his master told him trying to reassure him

"**I don't want... My friends to get involved in this, Ray only stumbled into it, and he's more understanding... But Max and the others are different, I don't want to see them get hurt'' **Kai said his gentle tone holding the bar of the balcony tightly

"**I understand Kai... No matter what Kai, don't give up... Like Konen told you... 'Struggle until you can longer fight, Fight until the very end'... Is that something like what Konen would say'' **Alexander said imitating Konen which made Kai smile and Alexander smiled as well

* * *

**(Back inside...)**

Everyone minus Max and Sam were watching TV in the living room, the two boys were in Max's room, and they had been catching up on stories of their own. Max listened as Sam told the stories of their youth, even though he had no idea or memory of these events, he listened deeply to his friend. There was something about Sam that Max just couldn't understand why this young man made him feel so safe...

"**And when you about seven you saw your first beyblade and from that moment on you decided to become the world's best blader... Now you and you're team mates are world's best beybladers'' **Sam explained to Max who listened well even though he didn't remember it

"**Wow... Even when I was that young I was passionate for beyblading... I'm sorry just don't remember anything'' **Max said chuckling, then the young teen's face went slightly depressed as Sam looked at his friend with a worried look

"**What is it Max...? What's wrong?'' **Sam asked placing his hand on Max's shoulder as Max looked at him, he tried to smile but he couldn't he had Kai on his mind... Then Max began crying

* * *

**(Max's Thoughts)**

_**Why was I crying...?**_

_**I was really worried about a lot of things...**_

_**Telling Kai about my feelings for him...**_

_**Explaining to my family and friends about my sexuality...**_

_**Why did I suddenly start shedding tears...?**_

* * *

"**Hey... You alright, why are you crying...?'' **Sam asked gently wiping away Max's tears who looked at him with such sadness in his eyes, Max was then shocked as Sam hugged him closely

"**Don't cry... Please, tell me what's troubling you Max... There's no reason should be crying, what's wrong?'' **Sam said in a quiet and gentle tone as Max grabbed onto his friend's shirt as he took a deep breath

"**Can I tell you** **something...? Something that's really private and you can't tell anyone... Please?'' **Max said in a serious tone as Sam looked curious at his friend

After a good 20 minutes Max explained everything to Sam from him being bisexual and feelings for Kai and how he was feeling inside. Once Max had finished explaining everything to Sam, Max slightly looked away waiting for Sam's reaction. Then he heard slight laughter and turned to see Sam laughing at him, Max was shocked and confused, was Sam shocked but his confession through his laughter or making fun of him...

"**Hey, why are you laughing Sam?'' **Max asked him in a worried tone but then Sam patted him on the head smiling brightly at him

"**That's why you've been so worried... Max it makes no difference about your sexuality or if you're love with your friend...'' **Sam said revealing why he was laughing at Max who widen his eyes with shock

"**Besides the way you were when you really younger... I remembered when you played kissing games with the girls and Boys around the park near your grandparents' hometown'' **Sam said which made Max's face turn a bright red with embarrassment

"**I USED TO DO WHAT!'' **Max said feeling embarrassed covering his face hiding the red blush from Sam who started laughing really loud holding his sides, and then Max threw a pillow at Sam's face... There a silent moment and then both blonde boys began laughing

"**Oh... Wow, I... I haven't really laughed like that in such a long time... I always used to laugh, when you and I were together'' **Sam said out of breath with his words as Max stopped laughing listening to what he said

"**Really...? Why did I always make you laugh when we were younger...'' **Max asked as Sam looked at him deeply then it came to him, and Max had an apologetic look in his eyes realising

"**Yeah... After my parents died, I felt so lonely... Even though I had my friends, and many people around me... It felt like I couldn't talk to anyone... But then I met you Max... You made me smile again'' **Sam said in a deep and peaceful tone which made Max blush a light pink and smile

* * *

**(An hour later...)**

After their conversations and sharing stories, everyone was gathered in the living room, Kai was still keeping his distance from Sam. Eventually it was time for Max's grandparents, Sam and Alexander to leave for their homes, Alexander would be leaving the city later on in the night and the same Max's grandparents.

The taxi had arrived to take Gerald, Aurora, Alexander and Sam back, everyone was saying their goodbyes. Kai was about to go off to his room when he was signalled by Sam... Kai glared at the older teen who followed Kai into the hallway so they could talk privately...

"**What do you want...?'' **Kai said in his usual harsh tone as Sam looked at him with a plain expression as he moved closer to Kai

"**How are you feeling...? Kai Hiwatari, you seem to be progressing into a strong vampire hunter... In addition into being hunter you have a strong will...'' **Sam said in a serious tone as he looked back to Max and the others

"**Especially since you're resisting your vampire transformation so well...'' **Sam said which made Kai's eye twitch, he could sweat running down his body

"**Sooner or Later you will become a vampire... And soon a savage beast, you'll turn on your friends, even try to kill them...'' **Sam said as Kai was slowly trembling as his eyes quickly flickered from red to purple

"**No... I would never harm my friends... I would sooner die than become a beast in human form... Like you'' **Kai spat out clenching his fist as he wanted to strike the young pureblood in front of him

"**All I would have to do is blink... And you would turn to dust, however you are very precious to Max and you're other friends... For his sake I will not kill you, neither will I allow any other vampires to bother you...'' **Sam stated as Kai widen his eyes with anger as he glanced at Max who was smiling brightly

"**Also... Your story is not a happy one... I am truly sorry for what's happening to you in your life... But, be warned... If harm Max in any way, I will not hesitate to destroy you...'' **Sam said in a dark tone was Kai's eyes widen by what Sam said to him, then the pureblood walked away from Kai and headed to others

Kai glared at the pureblood clenching his fist so hard that his nails dug into his palm as a small amount of blood shot out of his fist. He was filled with so much anger as he headed back into his room closing the door behind him, after that the gang's visitors had left. Everyone enjoyed Max's grandparents, Sam and Alexander's visit, except for Kai, the young hunter soon realised that eventually he become a senseless animal that attack the ones he held dear without the slightest remorse...

* * *

**(A couple of hours later...) **

The familiar night sky fell over the city as the neon lights from streets, buildings lit the city up like a fireworks display. Tyson, Ray, Hilary Kenny and Daichi had gone out to get a pizza, Ray Hilary and Kenny just had to make sure that Tyson and Daichi wouldn't devour all the pizza before they even got home. So both Kai and Max were left in the apartment, Max was in the living room just watching TV while Kai was still in his bedroom, he wasn't asleep just looking into space on his bed...

* * *

**(Max's POV)**

_**It was really quiet for once...**_

_**The place was usually loud with Tyson and Daichi...**_

_**Today was good... I felt really great after talking with Sam...**_

_**Since everyone had gone... This was to be a good time...**_

"**I was wonder how Kai's feeling... He hasn't come out of his room since Sam and my grandparents left...'' **I asked myself as I looked down the hallway

"**Maybe he's not feeling well... Doesn't matter, I'm not gonna be afraid... It's time'' **I said to myself as I got off the sofa and headed to Kai's room

_I walked into the hallway and headed to Kai's bedroom door, I stopped at his door, feeling absolutely nervous as I took a deep breath and then knocked the door. I waited for a moment and then knocked again, then I heard the door unlocked as it slowly opened, I took a step back as I saw Kai..._

"**Hey Max... Is something wrong, what is it...?'' **he asked me, he looked really tired, he was slightly sweating as I gathered my courage and spoke

"**There's something I need to talk to you about... Can I come in?'' **I asked him as opened the door a bit more as I entered his room

* * *

**(Kai's POV)**

_**Something was wrong with Max...?**_

_**There was something really troubling him...**_

_**I really did want to hear what he had to say but...**_

_**I felt so weak, my body was trying to fight it... **_

"**So what did you want to talk about Max...?'' **I asked him as he stood by the door, he was holding his fists and looking down like a kid who had done something wrong

"**Kai... I want you to know that I think that you're an amazing blader and a great friend... You look out for all of us and you're like family to me, I mean us'' **he said in such a sad tone, then I started to feel dizzy, I began to hold my head as Max's voice started to sound distorted

"**I... I understand... Bu... But what is it you wanted to talk about?'' **I said as the sound of my heartbeat was becoming more louder than Max's voice

"**I've had a deep feeling for you Kai... For a long time now, I felt something for you, I...'' **he said now moving closer to me, just what was Max trying to say

"**I don't understand... Look, I'm not trying to be rude, but I'm so tired so can we just wrap this up'' **I said to him, I could feel it... The vampire's poison starting to take over, I needed to be alone!

"**I... I'm... I'm in... Oh, I can take this anymore! KAI I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!'' **he shouted as I widen my eyes, did he just say... that he loved me? But Max's is... he's not gay is he?

"**What...? What did you just say...?'' **I asked him, as he head felt like it was being crushed, and my body was sweating and my veins felt like were about to rip out of my flesh

"**Oh Kai, I've been in love with for so long... I didn't how to tell you, I thought about it over and over in my mind... But then Sam reassured me and then I...'' **I cut him off the second I heard him mention that vampire's name... Him... Sam Kumara

_**My body was reaching a breaking point...**_

_**Why did Max have to do this now... And why me...**_

_**I don't need this... I'm not gay... I could take this anymore!**_

"**Please just go Max... I need to get some rest...'' **I said standing up as I turned my back to him, I could face him after what he said

"**But Kai... Please I need to talk to you about this! Don't do this...'' **he said, I get wanted to be alone, I felt such anger and pain...

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Kai's vampire side caused him to felt so much pain, he had no idea how to react to Max's feelings for him, in all honestly he didn't feel the same way for Max. He felt so uncomfortable around Max right now, all these negative thoughts were going through his head. Just then Kai's eyes turned bright red as his veins pulsated with, as he lost control of his emotions...

"**Kai... Kai, listen to me right now!'' **Max shouted as Kai turned around and suddenly tackled Max straight into the wall keeping his eyes closed

"**JUST GO AWAY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU FEEL! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU, JUST LEAVE ME IN PEACE!'' **Kai shouted with his all his rage as he had Max pinned against the wall

"**But...'' **Max couldn't even get words out of his mouth as violently punched the wall as Max flinched with fear as Kai glared at him

"**But what...? You think I want to be in a relationship with you... How could I even love you...? People like you... Are stupid, unwanted fools...? Now get out of my site'' **Kai said in such a harsh and unforgiving tone as tears ran down Max's face, then Kai released him as Max opened the door and ran out of the room

Kai shut the door as went over to his bed and crashed on it, Max stood outside the door for a few seconds then he walked back into the living room. He slowly landed on the sofa resting his head on the pillow, as he began to cry, Max had never felt so sad and so heartbroken. It was the most heartless thing a person had ever said to him, his quiet crying turned into a sobbing as Max repeatedly band his fist on the pillow, and he gritted his teeth.

After everything Kai didn't return the feelings he had for him, Max continued to cry out his pain as felt so sad and alone. Back in Kai's room, the young hunter could faintly hear Max sobbing and then clenched his fist, he meant most of what he said but, he didn't mean to burst out so angry at him. Kai felt so guilty but he wanted to keep his distance from Max until the morning when his inner vampire wasn't so out of control...

* * *

**(Later on, not far from the apartment)**

Along a busy street was a small limousine in the middle of traffic, inside the luxury vehicle was Alexander Cross along with Sam Kumara and Lily. They on their way to a destination, as Sam realised that they were near the G-revolution's apartment, thoughts about Max and Kai ran through his head as he glared out the window. Alexander looked at the young man with slight concern as he started to speak to Sam...

"**Sam, are you alright? Is something troubling you, you seem to be unhappy...'' **Alexander asked Sam was turned to look at Alexander

"**Alexander... It's because you're a dear friend and I trust you that I haven't bought this up all day... It concerns Kai Hiwatari'' **Sam said in a serious tone as Alexander had a more serious look on his face

"**What is it about Kai that concerns you Sam...?'' **Alexander asked Sam with a serious tone as Lily looked at her master/friend with slight worry

"**Max Tate is someone I hold very close... He made me happy after I lost my parents, and I cannot bear to him in pain... The fact that he's friends and lives the vampire hunter I can ignore'' **Sam continued as Alexander looked at him with complete seriousness

"**I'm sure you're aware that his condition is becoming unstable... I could sense what's happening inside of him, soon he become...'' **Sam was about to say something when Alexander cut him off

"**I understand what saying but I've promise that Kai will remain stable... His parents were very close to me and they were both killed by vampires'' **Alexander said in caring tone as Sam listened to him

"**And to make matters worse he was attacked by a vampire...'' **Alexander said in a cryptic manner as Sam looked at him as there was complete silence

* * *

**(Back at the apartment)**

It had a been at least half an hour or so since Max and Kai spoke to each other, Max was still laying on the sofa, his eyes red and watery, his hair slightly scruffy, he was just sniffing now after letting out his tears. As for Kai he was still in his room, his condition... Had become much worse, Kai's eyes were going from glowing bright red to purple back and forth, the veins on his arms and neck were completely visible as they pulsated, he gripped onto his bed, gritting his teeth trying to keep control of himself.

All Kai could hear was heartbeat becoming louder and harder, he was sweating so rapidly as he was gasping for air. His vampire side was starting to take control of his body, he had reached his limit and was soon reaching breaking point. Just then he could someone headed toward his area. Back outside Max was down the hallway again, he was heading to the bathroom then to his room, he knew Tyson and others would home soon and he just didn't wanna face them after hearing Kai's harsh words.

Back his room Kai was struggling to climb out of his bed and then headed to the door, he needed to get out of his room. Kai just flung open his door and came face to face with Max who jumped from shock of Kai just pulling the door wide open, he quickly stepped back and then scratched his bandage arm against a railing was it made a quick small cut!

"**I'm sorry... I... I'll just get out of your way'' **Max was walked away quickly but Kai grabbed his arm stopping him as the blonde teen looked at him

"**Y... You're bleeding...'' **Kai said in a weak and faint tone as his hand was stroking Max's bandage wrapped around his arm as blood started to seep through

"**It's fine, I'll clean it later...'' **Max said was he felt his bandage becoming undone, he saw Kai taking the cloth was on his fingertips

"**Kai...What are you doin...''** Max was cut off as Kai put his arms around him, Max blushed a deep pink as he felt Kai's body heat around him, unknown to Max Kai was licking his fingers that had the drops of Max's blood on it

"**I... I'm...'' **Max was trying to say something but then he flinched as he felt Kai kiss him! The older teen was gently kissing Max's neck as he slightly moaned as a result of Kai's actions

Max was confused by what Kai was doing, he had told him that he could never love him and that he was disgusted by him, and now Kai was kissing him and holding him close. Then Kai put his hand up Max's shirt which made Max flinch and moan as gathered his courage and kissed Kai on his neck, he paused to see how Kai would react... Nothing happened

"**Kai... Why are you doing this?'' **Max asked him as Kai didn't respond, suddenly Kai's eyes were glowing red again as he then opened his mouth and licked Max's neck, his hug got tighter without Max feeling it

* * *

**(Back with Alexander and Sam)**

The car had just stopped outside the team's apartment, Sam got out of the car as Alexander followed him, and the old hunter stopped the young vampire from walking. The two shared glances at each other as they began to speak again...

"**I know you want to check on Max but you have nothing to worry about... Kai will not him or the others'' **Alexander said as Sam looked at him

"**Alexander, I'm sorry but Kai is too much of a threat to them... He was attacked by a pureblood vampire like me, and as result he has become vampire...'' **Sam protested as Alexander had a concerned look on his face

"**Once he reaches his breaking point... He will bite the first person he can get his hands on, and once tastes blood he will not stop until his victim is dead!'' **Sam said his frightening manner unaware that Max was about to become Kai's first victim

* * *

**(Back inside with Kai and Max)**

Max's eyes were closed, he was blushing and slightly sweating with the pleasure of Kai licking his neck, he smiled faintly as he breathed heavy. Kai had just stopped licking Max's neck and opened his mouth wide revealing a pair of fangs! The taste, the smell and the sight of his friend's blood... Kai now in an animal state bit into Max's neck as the blonde boy's eyes widen as he felt a sudden rush of pain!

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Hi everyone hoped you all enjoy the chapter, I'll start working on chapter 9 over the weekend as well as designing chapter covers for this story. In the next chapter Kai has now become a full-fledged vampire and Max is left filled with fear and shock as Sam decides to unlock Max's repressed memories. Also working on some sketches for Kai and Max and upload them to my DA page soon, please review the new chapter.**

**Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Lost in a blood lust and the forgotten fears**

Max's eyes widen as he looked at the celling, as he felt a sharp pain on his neck, he began slightly trembling as he Kai's arms wrap around him tighter. Kai's pupils were gone, his eyes were only a glowing red as his fangs were deep in Max's flesh as blood began to seep through as he started to lick and drink the red substances.

Suddenly Max saw blurry images run through his mind, the image of snowing falling, a pair of glowing red eyes

staring at him, and a bloody hand reaching out to him. His head to began to hurt as the images kept going through his head, he felt like he was getting weaker as he heard the wet sound of Kai drinking his blood...

"**Kai... Stop... What are you...? What are you doing...?'' **Max said in such a weak tone as Kai hold of him got tighter and tighter as his fangs went deeper into Max's neck as more blood leaked out

"**Kai, you're hurting me... Let go... I can't breathe, please...'' **Max asked as a tear ran down his face but Kai wasn't listening as he continued to drink Max's blood

**(Kai's Mind)**

_**Blood... Blood... That's all I could see, I was surrounded by it...**_

_**Surrounded by the red liquid, only the sight... the smell... the taste...**_

_**The red was all that I could feel... Everything else had been washed away...**_

_**I felt stronger and stronger... The blood is making my body permeate with power... **_

Max cried out for Kai to stop as he tried to get out of Kai's hold, but it was no use... Kai wasn't responding to him. He was crying with pain as he wanted the agony to stop, he pleaded with Kai to let him go as he gathered the strength he had left gave one great push as Kai fell back and Max took a few quick steps back...

Max's eyes widen as he saw a terrible sight, Kai's eyes were a glowing red, and his face was covered in blood as he licked it revealing his fangs to Max. Then he Max placed his hand on his neck as he felt something wet, he took his hand off his neck and saw blood in his palm. Max saw Kai get back to his feet as stepped back as Kai slowly walked towards him...

"**Kai... What were you doing...? Please just stay where you are...'' **Max told him as Kai simply kept walking towards him, he trembled with fear as he realised that this wasn't Kai anymore

* * *

**(Just outside the apartment building)**

Sam and Alexander had entered the building as they had decided to see Kai to make sure in condition was stable. Just then Sam's eyes glowed bright red as inhale the air deeply as Alexander paused to look at him with a concerned look. Then Lily entered the building and rushed to Sam side as she had the same look on her face...

"**Sam what is it...? What's wrong?'' **Alexander asked as Sam looked at the staircase leading to floor where the team's apartment was

"**I smell blood... So much of it... Oh no... Max!'' **Sam said to himself as he rushed up the stairs with Lily and Alexander following

An ability of vampires is there high sense of smell especially with blood, to a vampire every person had a different scent of blood. Sam could recognise that it was Max's blood he could smell in the air, and he could sense the presence of another vampire where the smell of blood was coming from, his eyes glared with anger as they rushed towards to apartment...

* * *

**(Meanwhile just outside a few blocks down the building)**

Tyson and the others were walking back to the apartment, Ray and Hilary were holding a few boxes of pizza as Daichi and Tyson drooled at the contents they were holding. Just then Hilary glared at them and they quickly looked away as Ray and Kenny slightly laughed at them...

"**We could've trimmed an hour off the trip if you two didn't get distracted by those bey battles AND IF YOU HAVEN'T EATEN THE PIZZAS WE ORDERED THE FIRST TIME!'' **Hilary shouted annoyed with Tyson and Daichi as they came one hour later than they were supposed to

"**Well where practically home now Hilary, so it's all okay now...'' **Ray said with a smile as the group continued to walk towards their apartment

"**I wonder if Kai and Max are asleep already... Kai probably got bored of waiting and went to go eat something'' **Tyson said as thought about his friends unaware of what was happening

"**Come on, let's pick up the pace already, I wanna eat this pizza before next year!'' **Daichi shouted as he ahead of the group as they sped up their walking

* * *

**(Back with Kai and Max)**

Max was now near the main door with a small trail of blood following him as Kai slowly walked towards, his eyes still red with a blood colour lust. Max was completely filled with fear holding his neck as blood ran down from it, tears ran down his face as he whimpered in fear.

Kai reached out to Max with arm as the blond boy closed his eyes trembling, suddenly the door swung open as Kai looked to see Sam whose eyes glowed a bright red he raised his hand and an unseen force sent Kai back down the hallway. Then Sam turned his attention to Max as he got on knees to Max's level, then he placed his hand Max who flinched...

"**Max... It's okay, it's alright, and you're safe now...'' **Sam said trying to calm Max down then he helped to his feet but then Max lost balance and fainted into his arms

"**Sam, is everything alright, what happened?'' **Alexander said as he and Lily came into hall and saw the scene, Alexander focused on Kai who got back up on his feet

"**Master... He's lost in a blood lust, I'll deal with him!'' **Lilly said standing in front of Sam as Kai slowly moved towards them as she raised her arm and her eyes glowed pink

"**No, Lily please stop!'' **Alexander said standing in front of Lily blocking her view of Kai, and then Alexander turned to see Kai who was now running towards them

"**Kai... Please forgive me, but you must stop!'' **Alexander said as he took out a tag with writing as he slapped it on Kai's forehead as he fell to floor, the tag was a restraining spell as Kai's eyes went back to purple and fainted

"**Alright... He's unconscious for now once he awakens he should be stable...'' **Alexander said checking Kai as he turned back to look at Sam who was holding Max in his arms

"**I need to get some first aid, he's still bleeding...'' **Sam said looking at Max's wounds then he looked at the unconscious Kai

"**We should get him some help as well?'' **Sam added as Alexander picked Kai up and put him over his shoulder, just then Lily looked in the direction of the main door as her ears twitched

"**Master... There are five people who have entered the building and are coming in this direction...'' **Lily said as Sam and Alexander looked in the same direction

"**It must be their friends? We can't let them see the boys like this... And there's the trace of blood'' **Alexander said as Tyson and the others were only a minute or two away from them

"**Don't worry... I'll delay them for a few minutes'' **Lily said as she suddenly vanished into thin air, as she disappeared Sam glared at the blood stains as his eyes glowed and in an instant the blood stains had vanished

"**Alright the evidence is gone, now we have to disappear?'' **Sam said as he and Alexander left the apartment with Kai and Max closing the door behind them

Then they headed to an elevator and pressed the button waiting for it to arrive. Just the next floor down Tyson and the others were heading up the stairs, unknown to them Lily was hiding by the top of the stairs.

She looked around for something to use when she saw a fire extinguisher, then she took a small 5cm meter dagger and waited as the gang were halfway up the stairs and she tossed it at the extinguisher. There was suddenly a quick loud bang as the device exploded releasing the white foam which covered the whole area.

The team was covered in foam, there was a silent moment before Hilary let out a huge scream was she wiped out all the foam off her as others laughed at each other. While they were distracted Lily vanished again just as Alexander and Sam entered the elevator heading downstairs.

* * *

**(About five minutes later...)**

The bladebreakers had just entered their apartment, Daichi rushed into the living room and headed to table as the rest of gang entered the room. Tyson quickly took the pizza boxes and placed them on the table, the two were eager as always for food. Hilary and Kenny went into the kitchen to get some plates while Ray paused by the doorway he looked around the room with slight confusion...

"**Hey... Where are Kai and Max?'' **Ray asked as Tyson out of his 'pizza daze' looked around, so did Daichi as Ray headed back into the hallway to the bedroom doors, he knocked on Kai's and then Max's door

"**There's not in their bedrooms... It's all quiet here'' **Ray said as Tyson came into the hallway they both looked confused and then Tyson smiled

"**I guess they hungry and tired of waiting for us and must either gone looking for us or looking for food?'' **Tyson with a grin as he headed back into the living room

"**I guess...'' **Ray said to himself as he paused in the hallway for a moment with a slight concern look on his face as he went back into the living room

Tyson and others had decided that Kai and Max had gone out to get some food, they were completely unaware of what had happened to their friends and what took place in their home. Ray was still worried about Kai as he knew that his friend had become unstable and would become a vampire, he wondered if something had happened to Kai and if Max was okay...

* * *

**(Meanwhile at Sorren home)**

Sam, Alexander and Lily had arrived at Sorren's home with both an unconscious Max and Kai, Sam was still carrying Max in his arms and Alexander had Kai over his shoulder. They headed to the door as Solana open to big wooden doors, she was in a night gown as she saw Sam and the others with Kai and Max...

"**Sam, Lily, what happened!? Is your friend alright...'' **Solana paused as the smell of Max's dry blood finally reached her and then sensed an unpleasant feeling when she looked at Kai

"**I understand... I'll go get Master Sorren and Adalance at once!'' **Solana said as she and others enter the luxury house to take care of Kai and Max

Once inside the mansion Lily went into the living room to get something, while Sam and Alexander were heading upstairs as Solana came down the long staircase with Adalance and his uncle who was holding candlelight...

"**Lord Kumara, what happened are you both alright?'' **Sorren asked as Sam and Alexander met them on the staircase

"**Were fine, right now I need to take him upstairs right now, he's still losing some blood'' **Sam said as went pass them and headed upstairs with the others following

"**We can them to the medical office on the left'' **Sorren said as they were upstairs and turned left to the medical office, Max was still unconscious as he started mumbled something

"**It's going to be alright Max... Your gonna be fine'' **Sam whispered to his childhood friend as stopped at the door and entered the room

* * *

**(Inside Max's mind)**

_It was a dark night over a forest, the rain was heavy and lightning flashed in the clouds as each clap of thunder made the area shake. The wind blew in all directions carrying leaves, stones and anything else that it could carry. In a small clearing a young boy was sitting on a boulder, he was wearing a bright blue raincoat, orange trousers and yellow boots._

_His hair was blonde and under his hood as he was covered in drops of water as the rain fell on top of him... It was Max, but he was much younger, he looked about five or six. His eyes were half opened and the front of his hair was soaking wet dripping with water. He looked slightly frightened as he was waiting from something, just then the sound of footsteps were heard..._

"_**Who's there...?'' **__he asked but no one answered him, he heard the person walking closer to him_

"_**Grandpa... Grandma...?'' **__he asked wondering if it was his grandparents, then a man came out of the bushes_

"_**Are you lost...? Little boy, are you all alone...?'' **__this man asked as Max looked at his face to see a pair of glowing red eyes and fangs_

"_**I want... Your blood...'' **__he said as walked over to Max who was whimpering, then the man started running at Max who suddenly got as he tried to run but..._

_Suddenly everything went white as the setting faded in a white light as echoes of voices were heard..._

* * *

**(Back in reality)**

Max was lying down on lounge chair, his shirt was gone as his chest had a bandage wrapped around his side and a large plaster around his neck where Kai had left his bite marks. Sam was sitting on a small chair beside him as he gently shrugged his shoulder trying to wake him up.

The blonde blader's eyes slowly opened as he moaned as he tried to sit up but suddenly his eyes were wide open as he felt pain on his side and neck as held them in slight agony and he started to panic. Just then Sam placed his hand on Max's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"**Max, Max, It's okay just calm down, your fine it's alright'' **Sam said in calm voice as Max was breathing heavy as his friend puts his arms around Max bought his to his chest

"**It's alright Max... Just relax, you're fine, you're alright...'' **he added as he stroked Max's head with one hand while his other arm was around Max's waist

"**Where am I, what happened... The last thing I remember was...''** Max asked Sam as he tried to remember what happened then he looked over to see Kai unconscious his shirt and vest was gone as they had blood on them

"**Kai... Why is he...?'' **Max asked before a rush of images went through his head as he remembered what had happened back at the apartment, he remembered Kai attacking him and drinking his blood

Suddenly Max started to freak out, he got out of Sam's hug and jumped off the lounge chair and backed into the wall. He was breathing heavily, his body was shaking and shivering, he tightening his fist and began to sweat, the boy's eyes were widen with fear and terror as Sam came over to him.

"**Max just calm down, its okay he can't hurt you Max...'' **Sam said as got to Max's level but his eyes were fixated on the sleeping Kai, he couldn't even hear Sam's voice

"**Look at me Max, look at me! It's alright, it's going to be fine, I promise you'' **Sam told Max with his hands holding Max's face so he was looking at him

"**It's time... That you remember, all those years ago... It's time you remember what I am and what your friend is...'' **Sam said as Max started to calm down, his heavy breathing went down, and he was focused on his friend

"**Come on... Let's get you clothes, and then we can discuss what happened between us four years ago and... What I took from you'' **Sam said in a cryptic manner was Max looked slightly confused but still afraid

With that said Sam led Max out of the medical room while Kai was left in their asleep, Kai had no idea what he had done to Max. Max stricken with fear after what just happened and nervous about what Sam wanted to tell him. He wondered what just what happened between him and Sam four years ago, what Kai was doing to him and why he was having these strange visions...

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Alexander)**

Moments after Sam and Max had left the room, Kai's vampire hunting teacher had come upstairs as he paused for a moment before entering the room. He closed the door behind him as walked to his pupil, he took a chair and sat down beside Kai, he simply watched the young man sleep. Just then Kai started to mumble and then his eyes began to open his eyes, his pupils were light purple once again as he was in a normal state...

"**Ah Kai you're awake, good... It seems that your condition is back to normal, are you alright?'' **the man asked Kai whose eyes were now fully opened

"**Master... I don't know... Where am I? What's happening?'' **Kai asked with confusion as he sat up slightly looking around the room, just then he paused as he took a deep breath in air as he caught the scent of something

"**What is it Kai, what's wrong?'' **Alexander asked Kai who was in some kind of trance as he smelt the air as he could smell something, and then he glared as he could sense something unpleasant

"**I smell... Blood... I can feel them, the beasts are nearby, the vampires...'' **Kai said in an angry tone as he clenched his fist, but then something struck him, he could smell the blood on him and deep inside him he felt something permeating throughout his body

"**Yes Kai... Were at the home of Sorren, a member of the vampire council, Sam and I brought you here...'' **Alexander was about to finish when Kai glared at him

"**Sam... Kumara... That pureblood... Why did you bring me here to this place'' **Kai said in a tone of disgust as questioned his master he slightly looked away and then he looked at Kai directly

"**We didn't have a choice Kai, you... I thought we could control it but... We were unable to stop you'' **Alexander said trying to explain to Kai what he had done as he had no memory

"**What are you talking about? Couldn't stop me from doing what?'' **Kai asked his teacher as Alexander struggled to tell Kai what happened between him and Max

"**You lost yourself Kai... It was too strong and you attacked him, your body had reached its limit'' **Alexander said as Kai looked confused but then he started to remember... he realised why he suddenly wasn't in pain and why he had calm down...

"**I... I've drunk someone's... I can... I can feel it in my body, the blood... I am a...'' **Kai couldn't even bring the word to his mouth, he knew that once he consumed blood he would be a full-fledged vampire

"**Kai, it wasn't your fault... You were reaching your limits, I was only natural that you...'' **Alexander couldn't even finish his sentence as Kai cut him by violently knocking over a small statue that beside him as it shattered

"**... Who was it...? Who did I kill, whose blood is running through my body, who did I kill?'' **Kai asked with a sight fearful tone as he still realise who is victim was as Alexander began to speak

"**He's not dead Kai, you only drank a fair portion of his blood but he's fine now, Sam's with him''** the vampire hunter stated as the teen put two and two together realising why Sam had involved himself in this incident

"**Max... It was... Max who I attacked... I remember, I remember now... We were at home, I said something to him, and he told me that he was... And I said...'' **Kai said trying to remember what had happened an hour or so ago, then like river rushing downstream he remembered everything

Kai held his head in shame as he remembered that Max had confessed his deep love for him and how he reacted badly to him and then... How he later caught his friend off guard and made him lower his defences by kissing him in order for him to take Max's blood. In his blood lust state he used Max's feelings for him in order to drink his blood, if Sam and Alexander hadn't have arrived... Max would have died...

Kai had officially become a vampire by drinking Max's blood, and now Max feeling hurt and frightened by Kai actions from rejecting him and attacking has left him in a terrible state. Now stricken by these images, visions and nightmares from his forgotten past, Sam plans to reveal all by returning what he took from Max... His missing memories thereby revealing himself and Kai as vampires, beings who we once remembered long ago...

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Wow this has taken a long time to do... I hoped you've all enjoyed reading this chapter, I'll be working on the next one on the weekend. Also I'll be working on my other stories as well as some chapter covers for this story in my own time. In the next chapter Max will begin to relive the missing memories of his childhood and Kai must come to terms to what he has done to his friend. Please leave your reviews and update as soon as possible...**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
